


Loving An Angel

by MAngel05



Series: Miscellaneous Yona Stories [9]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Other, Strained Friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAngel05/pseuds/MAngel05
Summary: Yona is feeling down lately, her best friend sees this and invites her to his college for a week long celebration that ends with a Halloween party. It is during this week that Yona meets a devilish man whom she begins to gain feelings towards. Is this love or just lust?





	1. The Invite

**Chapter 1** :  _The Invite_

* * *

 

Morning light flittered down through parted clouds onto the city of Kuuto below it. The residents of the city were already up and beginning their day as others came home from the late hours at work or in most cases, from being out all night dancing and partying. The city had grown since it's founding nearly three thousand years ago. Kuuto was one of the oldest cities in the country of Kouka, with some residents able to trace their ancestry to nobility in one way or another, though not many could claim the final emperor as their ancestor and for good reason, for he had only had one child, a daughter and in those days the mothers line was not thought to be of great importance. So the line of the ancient kings of Kouka had been lost to time.

Did the people of Kuuto ever think about such things as they went about their daily journey? Or how about when they'd pass the old ancient Red Dragon Castle? Probably not. Those who did were historians or students of history. However there was one girl who did and was neither of these things.

Yona Yamada loved anything and everything about history and the founding of her country. As she stood outside the gate of the ancient castle with it's big red colored roof and stone architecture, she wondered what it had been like to live in such a building. How had things been during the time of the last king's rule and where had his daughter disappeared to during the uprising rebellion that had taken her entire family's lives.

Pushing her crimson colored hair behind her ear, she continued to look at the building, even as she sat on the bench near it and sketched the beautiful building when a shadow paused in front of her.

"Knew I'd find you here." came the all too familiar voice of her best friend, Hak Soto. As he sat down next to her, he snagged her glasses from her face; causing her green eyes widen at his actions.

"Hak." She growled as she took her glasses back from him.

"It's a cold day, I thought you'd be back home with gramps." He said as he looked at the picture in her hands that she was drawing.

Ever since her father had died two years ago she had gone to live with her father's best friend; Mundok Soto, who was a man who took in orphans and raised them as his own, set up community centers for the poor and was the second richest man in Kuuto who could trace his own ancestry to the old and ancient city of Fuuga where the old Wind tribe had once been before the rebellions had taken over the country centuries ago. "Uncle Mundok had some guests over and cousin Tae-woo has his girlfriend over." She stated matter-of-factly.

Hak chuckled. "Are you and Lili still fighting?" He asked. "You two have been best friends since you were in diapers."

"And that's suppose to be of comfort when she called me a fat hog who wouldn't get a man if her life depended on it, behind my back to her cousins Tetora and Ayura?" She asked, her eyes daring him to continue with this line of questioning.

Hak could see the angry tears that wanted to fall and decided to change the subject. "Okay, how about this." He said pulling out a broshure, which she took. "We are having a Halloween party at my frat house. I know you're only eighteen and all; but you'll be going to going to college next year and it'll be a good chance for you to take a look around the campus."

Yona looked at the booklet for a moment and saw the pictures that were placed in it. "It says that the party starts a week before Halloween and ends the day after." She said gaining a grin from him. "The teachers approve of this?" She asked.

Hak chuckled. "The week before is finals week." He stated. "The next week the students get off, no classes all that week."

"Lucky you." She mumbled. "I, however, still have sch-"

"Not this year." He interrupted her.

"Huh?" She asked with confusion in her voice.

"I talked to your principle." He said. "By the way, Principle Abi really doesn't change, does he?" Yona raised an eyebrow at him. "Any way, he said that between the twenty-first of October and third of November the council is going to shut down the high school because of plumbing problems in both the girls and boys locker rooms." He smiled. "So what's your excuse now?"

Yona found her left eye twitch at him. _Of course he'd find a reason for me to be at his stupid party._

"To make things sweeter, I'll introduce you to somebody." He said not really thinking she'd take the bait.

Yona eyed him. _Ayame did say I needed to get a boyfriend._ she thought before giving in with a sigh. "He's not too old is he?" She asked.

"Naw," he shook his head. "He's a year older than myself."

 _Twenty isn't too bad of an age._ She thought as gave him a nod.

"Great!" He smiled. "While I'm at it I'll introduce you to my somebody special."

"Oh? You finally got yourself a boyfriend?" She asked causing her best friend to blush at her obvious tease.

"That was one time and it was an accident." He complained. "Besides, **_she_** is a woman!"

"How do you accidentally kiss a guy?" She teased him as she stood up with her art supplies.

Hak stuffed his hands into his jeans and looked away from her, his cheeks red with embarrassment. "Stupid droopy-eyes dared me." He mumbled causing Yona to laugh.

"If it makes you feel better Jae-ha has a boyfriend now who is in med school." She stated as they began to walk home.

"Oh? Who?" He asked now feeling better that the lime light was off of him.

"Kija Yatsomoto." She stated as she pulled her blue coat closer to her body, thankful that she'd grabbed her knee length coat today before going out.

"Yatsomoto?" He questioned. "I've heard that name before."

"Yakuza." Yona answered for him causing his eyes to widen. "His uncle was a crime boss name Oto Yatsomoto. He raised Kija as his own, but Kija refused to go into the _family business_ and when the turf war between the Won's and Yatsomoto's broke out three years ago, Oto was killed. Kija's cousin Zeno took over for him and has kept the peace between the two families ever since."

Pausing outside his grandfathers shouten he had to ask. "How do you know this?"

Yona smiled. "It pays off to be besties with Jae-ha, as he tells me everything." She giggled at Hak's look of shock. Opening the door and taking her shoes off in the entryway she announced her presence. "I'm home!"

Sighing Hak followed her inside. "I'm home." He said quieter as he walked into the seating area where his grandfather sat with a small blond boy next to him. "Who's this?" He questioned at the new face.

The boy hunched over slightly as he refused to make eye contact with the older boy. "This is Tae-yeon, you're new little brother." Mundok answered as he took a sip from his cup of tea.

"Oh?" He questioned as he looked at the boy. "What's his story?" He asked as the boy pulled his legs up to his chest and hid his face into his knees.

"His mother was a drug addict, while his father was an alcoholic who found pleasure beating his children." was his answer. "His uncle helped in punishing them." He looked at the boy by his side. "Tae-yeon has severe allergies that leave him unable to breathe. After authorities got to his home they found him barely breathing, his younger sister was a babe and was found dead in her crib. His parents are in jail and his uncle took his own life with a heroine overdose."

"So they sent him to you because they know you won't say no to a helpless child." Hak finished for him. "Why am I not surprised?" He asked as he poured himself a cup of tea. "How long has he been here?"

"Since you began college this year." was his answer. "He's improved quite a bit." He looked proudly at the boy. "He use to stay locked in his room, in the closet." Hak looked at the boy who was peering over his legs at Hak.

"Well, that's fine with me." He stated. "I like having little brothers." He smiled at the kid who suddenly smiled at him. "Does he talk?"

Mundok sighed sadly. "Not yet." He replied as he stood. "I believe it's about time for dinner."

The doorbell suddenly rang. "I'll get it!" Yona's voice echoed down the hall followed by her footsteps. The two men gave each other a curious look before peeking out into the hall to see who it was.

Yona quickly opened the door and smiled as she spotted the strawberry blond boy Yun, whom she had invited over. "Yun!" She said his name excitedly. "You're just in time!" She hooked an arm around his as she began to pull him down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Who is Yun?" Hak asked his grandfather.

"He's a new kid from school who lives at the old temple with his older brother." Tae-woo answered as he had been walking down the stairs and had heard Hak's question. "Welcome home Hak."

"It's just a visit." Hak stated as he walked up to his younger brother. "You keeping an eye on everybody?"

Tae-woo flushed. "Yeah." He answered as he heard somebody descend the steps after him.

Hak looked at the young woman before him and smiled at the buxom beauty. "Miss Lili."

The younger woman blushed at Hak. "Hak. It's so lovely to see you." She said feeling her cheeks heat up and her heart speed up a bit. She had always had a thing for the dark haired man.

Hak chuckled at her blush. He knew she'd had a crush on him for years. "I hear you and Yona aren't taking still." He said. "You two should resolve your feelings."

"I don't know wha-" she began.

"Lili!" Tae-woo yelled out her name, a frown on his face. "You told me you two had discussed this and were fine with each other."

Lili looked at him with some embarrassment. "I-I've got to go." She stated quickly.

"Damn it." Tae-woo cursed. "She lied to me."

Hak shook his head before looking at the door that lead to the kitchen where he heard light laughter from Yona, the young girl he had seen as his little sister for years. What the heck had been going on since he'd gone to college? He shook his head. I'm beginning to feel like a stranger in my own home.

"You need to come around more often Hak." Tae-woo stated as he went back upstairs and for once Hak totally agreed with his younger brother.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: As promised a new Su-won/Yona story is now in the making! Modern settings are usually harder for me to do, but I like the challenge it brings to me. I hope everybody enjoyed this first chapter. ^_^


	2. Arrival

**Chapter 2** :  _Arrival_

* * *

 

A week went by before Yona took Hak up on his invite and before long she found herself on the steps of his frat brother's house. The building was a mess when she arrived. Finding Hak's room had been a breeze; it was the only one that didn't have beer bottles thrown around in it and it was the cleanest room in the entire two story building. Having arrived while her brother/best friend was still at his classes, Yona decided to go about cleaning the entire building.

Stripping out of her sweatshirt, pulling on a new red tank top and turning the radio up she went about cleaning the bottom half of the house, from the floors to the ceiling. _How did pizza sauce get up there?_ She half hazardly wondered but refrained from wanting to know the answer. _I should've brought Yun with me._ She thought as she came into the kitchen and saw the pots and pans caked with stuff in them. _Are those melted crayons at the bottom of the food processor?_ She wondered as she looked at the obviously melted coloration on the bottom of the plastic canister. The kitchen floors were caked with something sticky; which lead to her being on her hands and knees mopping the mess before she began the arduous task of waxing the wood floors. She then moved into the seating area and found her eye twitch and nose flare at the stench. Opening the large window doors that lead into the backyard and patio, she began airing the room while she threw away anything with mold and mildew on it, threw towels into the laundry room and swept the floors.

As she set the last of the dirty laundry on the floor of the laundry room, she began to fill the washer only to find that the appliance was broke, though the box on the floor told her that they had the part, just hadn't bothered in fixing it yet. Tying her hair back with the scrunchy on her wrist, she began to take the washer apart and for once was very thankful of Mundok and Hak in teaching her on how to fix stuff like this as she had grown up in their house. Once done she put soap in the laundry and turned it on.

Walking out of the room she her a gasp, turning her head she found a tall man standing in the doorway of the kitchen. His long sandy blond hair was pulled into a ponytail. As he turned towards her when he heard the boards beneath her feet squeak Yona found her eyes widening. The man wore blue glasses that went very well with his beautiful blue eyes and soft features. He wore an off white shirt with right fitted jeans that hugged his frame very nicely. He was handsome and made her wonder if he was a teacher. A blush spread at that thought.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice deeper than she'd been expecting but there was no hint of aggression in it.

"My name is Yona Yamada." She stated causing him to frown.

His eyes looked her over before turning towards the clean kitchen. "I don't recall calling a maid service, nor are there any Yamada's living here; so that begs to question who are you and why are you here?"

Yona sighed. "I was invited by my adopted brother, Hak Soto." She stated. "Who are you?"

"Hak?" He asked disbelievingly. "Hak, has a sister!" He pointed at her. "But you're too cute to be..." Yona's cheeks flushed a deeper crimson at being called cute by this unknown man. He stopped talking suddenly as he seemed to remember something. "Ah. Yona, you said?" She nodded at his question. "Hak wanted me to pick you up at the train station. I'm so sorry!" He cried out causing her to give a light giggle. "He made me promise to do it last night, I was so busy studying for our last test today." He looked at her sadly. "I'm so sorry!" He looked at the clean bottom half of the home. "Then you ended up cleaning the place." He sighed as he scratched the back of his neck. "Forgive me. I'm Su-won, I'm second year here." He held out his hand to shake hers. "I'm from America."

Yona smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you." She said having stayed silent during his entire speech. "I'm use to cleaning up after boys. I live with Hak's father and three younger brothers. Plus I grew up with Hak, though he's the least messy one in our entire household."

Su-won chuckled. "Same here." He stated as he noticed the garbage bags. "I'll take those out." He said as he picked up the black garbage bags.

"Thanks." She said with relief as she went to put away the now clean dishes.

As Su-won walked outside with the bags his phone went off with a text. After placing the bags in the garbage cans, he took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the text.

_Yatsomoto wants to have a meeting in 20 minutes, boss._

Su-won frowned. He didn't have time for this. He had to help with the decoration theme they were gonna go with this year. _They'll probably do Dracula again._ He thought as he shook his head.

 _Why?_ He texted back. _We had a meeting yesterday. I told him we would not begin a turf war as long as he and his people stayed away from the warehouse district like we have done so for the last 25 years._ He texted. _Tell him we won't start one as long as his people stick to their agreements._

_It seems the local government are going to be tearing down the old warehouses and they want the Yatsomoto Contracting Company to do it for them and the only other contractors would be us. Either way the new buildings would belong to one or the other family._

Su-won looked at the text once before looking up at the darkening sky. _Have the Yatsomoto's draw up the plans for the building, then see where on the turf line that building falls. If it's 125 feet from the line boarder they can build it, if it's less than that, the building cannot go up!_

A quick, _Yes boss._ was written next before the phone was closed and went silent.

When Su-won walked into the frat house he found a delicious scent filling the room and just as he was about to search for a spoon to taste the food, he heard the front door open and looked down the open hall to spot both Shin-ah and Hak walking inside along with Tae-jun and Heuk-chi.

"Something smells divine!" Tae-jun exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen. He sniffed the pot, only to get hit by Hak. "What's that for you ass!"

Hak smirked as he walked by. "Where's Yona?" He asked.

Su-won smiled friendly. "Not sure. I took out the garbage and she vanished after making that pot of food." He answered.

Hak bent over and saw that there was something in the oven as well. "Did you help her clean?" He asked, knowing full well that the stove hadn't been working for the last few weeks. The buzzer in the laundry room suddenly went off.

"Somebody fixed the washer." Shin-ah stated as he peered into the room.

"I'm so sorry Hak." Su-won began. "I've been so busy. I forgot about her and only got home a half hour ago and by then-"

"She'd already cleaned everything." Hak finished. "Yona does this when she's annoyed." He smirked at that thought and went up the stairs to see if he could find her. The shower turning off caught his attention. Knocking on the door he waited to hear her answer.

"Yeah?" came the feminine voice.

"You've been busy." He stated as he leaned against the door.

Inside Yona finished drying off her skin with a, hopefully, clean towel she'd grabbed from Hak's room. The steam in the room muffled the knock, but the voice was definitely her best friends. "Well you boys were living like animals." She stated with annoyance in her voice.

Hak smirked. "It's what happens when five grown men live together." He stated his smirk growing into a full fledged smile as he heard her give an exasperated sigh.

"That's no excuse." She stated when she felt something on her leg and gave a startled cry.

"Yona?" He questioned her.

Yona shivered as she flicked the spider off of her person. "Just a bug!" She cried out and inwardly laughed at how Kija would've reacted.

"Ah." Hak scratched his head. "Yeah, there's a few of those crawling around." He looked at the door as she went silent. "I'll keep the boy's downstairs until you're done up here."

Yona stuck her head out the door. "Hak," she called out at him. "Thanks for inviting me."

Hak smiled as he looked at her. "No problem." He replied as he walked down the steps as she shut the bathroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: so Yona finds that Hak's frat brothers are very messy young men. Que urge to clean said mess. LoL! I couldn't help myself. I had to write this chapter this way. I thought it'd be funny to imagine her cleaning up after everybody.


	3. Dinner

**Chapter 3** :  _Dinner_

* * *

 

Walking downstairs after dressing, Yona was greeted to the site of four young men all talking at once over her curry and buns. She was thankful she'd made enough. A boy was stirring off to the side from everybody else. He had amber colored eyes and scars running down both his cheeks. His eyes, though beautiful, where sad.

Hak looked up as Yona walked into the room and whistled, gaining everybody's attention. "I'd like everybody to meet my adopted sis, Yona. She's the one that cleaned and fixed dinner for us." He said.

As soon as all eyes turned towards her, Yona began to feel a bit self conscious. "Hi." She said nervously.

"Hello. I'm Kan Tae-jun-" the brunet boy began only to get a fist slammed onto his head by Hak.

"No." Hak said sternly as he took another bite of Yona's surprisingly good meal.

Yona sat down between him and Su-won, who was being quiet as he was studying some math. She heard the boy from before begin to argue with Hak only to get another fist pounded into his face. Yona shook her head at Hak and knew he probably had a reason for the violence. Pouring herself a bowl she began munching on it when a tiny animal suddenly scurried across the table towards her.

"Eeep!" She cried out in surprise which gained laughter from all the boys.

"Ao." The tiny squirrel ran over to the boy with the golden eyes.

"Jeesh Shin-ah, can't you leave that thing in your room?" The short boy next to Tae-jun asked as he finished his bowl of curry.

"Heuk-chi, shut it." was his reply as he placed the small creature on his shoulder before giving it a piece of biscuit.

"It's a squirrel, right?" She asked him. He nodded at her, his chin length pale blue hair falling forward. "Is it a girl or boy?"

"Girl." He answered quietly.

"You named a girl Ao?" Tae-jun began to chuckled as did the boy next to him.

"I like the name, even if it doesn't fit her. It's still a good name." Yona stated.

Next to her Hak smiled at Yona, who once again was showing how kind she was. He was hoping she'd help him with both Shin-ah and Su-won; though the latter he was hoping would take her out on a date. In the year and half that Hak had known Su-won, he hadn't seen him date a single person, not once. Su-won was constantly busy with his study's and when he face wasn't in book he was helping his cousin with his business downtown. Hak eyed his friend, whose nose was once again stuck in another book.

Yona heard Su-won groan as he erased an answer he had placed on paper. "Why are you working on that shit Su-won?" Heuk-chi asked. "It's not due until after Halloween."

"Speaking of Halloween, what's our theme gonna be this year?" Tae-jun inquired. "My dad gave me money and I can use some on my costume."

"Didn't we do dracula last year?" Shin-ah inquired.

"Oh, then I could fix that costume up and use the rest on liqueur." He said chuckling.

"You do know vampires aren't popular anymore, right?" Yona asked gaining three boys attention.

"What is then?" Shin-ah asked.

"Depends on who you want to get to come to your party." She said with a shrug. "At school when we did our festival, my group did Heaven/Hell theme. We won a ribbon for the best original theme. We also had the most visitors." She smiled at them.

"Let me guess, you were an Angel?" Hak inquired.

"Close." She giggled. "Kija and Jae-ha talked me into being a fallen Angel."

Hak's eyes widened before a grin appeared on his face. "You got pictures?" He asked.

"You only want to see if Ayame dressed the same." She grumbled at him gaining a dark chuckle from him. She pulled out her phone and showed him the one picture of the two of them with black hair, black angel wing and red dresses.

"Is that a katana in your hand?" He asked.

"Yeah." She giggled. "It was real too. Kija brought it for a picture prop." She pointed at the daggers in Ayame's hand. "Those are real too."

"Doesn't he know that's dangerous?" Hak asked.

Yona shrugged. "He carries a dagger with him at all times any way." She stated. "Though it's Jae-ha who's proficient in fighting with daggers. Kija likes swords himself." Yona peered over at Su-won's schoolwork and his answers. "Calculus?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He answered.

"You've got answers four, six and twelve wrong." She stated as she stood up. "Twenty-four too."

Su-won raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a look of doubt. "She's probably right." Hak stated. "She's in advanced calculus at a community college."

Yona looked over her shoulder as she rinsed her dishes. "Math is fun." She stated. "Zeno even likes it and he's older than me."

Su-won froze at the mention of the yakuza boss's name. "You know Yakuza boss Zeno Yatsomoto?" He asked shock in his voice.

Yona laughed. "You make him sound so dangerous." She smiled. "Zeno is a sweet guy. He's twenty-five and has been able to turn the entire family business around." She leaned against the kitchen sink counter. "The business you to be very scary, with drive by shootings, executions, drugs and prostitution; however Zeno changed that. He brought the family into construction, got rid of the pimps and hookers. Drug smuggling is completely gone from the business, as is weapon smuggling." She looked at Su-won who seemed impressed. "He wants the family business to return to what it once was; which was about two families working together for the betterment of the city. It's just the elders from both clans have such animosity towards each other that it'll probably take twenty years for him to get either to talk to each other without it turning into a turf war."

"You sure know a lot about the Yatsomoto's." Tae-jun commented as he watched her move around the kitchen to make some tea.

"Hak knows them too." She stated causing all eyes to look towards him.

Hak shrugged. "White snake and I were rivals for awhile." He said chuckling at the glare he got from Yona.

"White snake?" Su-won inquired having not heard that name before.

"It's his teasing nickname for Kija." She cleared up. "He's not in the family business any longer. He is going to college to become a doctor."

"I think it has more to do with having droopy-eyes as his boyfriend." Hak responded as he snagged the tea kettle off of the stove for Yona. "Yatsomoto's need heirs. Can't have an heir if you've got a boyfriend and find girls icky."

"Adoption." Yona said. "Or surrogacy." She chuckled at his glare. "But Kija has already stated that he doesn't want kids. Not because he doesn't want them, but because of how he was raised. He doesn't want any other kid to feel the way he did."

"Right. I forgot. He was raised by a strict grandmother." He said when he remembered something. "Didn't his father try to kill him at one point?"

Yona nodded. "Yeah." She shook her head. "We got way off topic here." She laughed. "So what's the theme?"

"Well now I wanna do a yakuza theme." Tae-jun stated as he pushed his bowl away.

Su-won coughed at that. "No." He said vehemently.

Yona peered over his shoulder causing him to raise an eyebrow at her. "Sorry." She said with a blush.

"What number this time?" He inquired.

"Twenty-seven and thirty." She answered him.

Su-won gave a deep sigh. "Perhaps this wasn't a good idea." He said softly.

Yona handed him some tea before looking over his text book and then answers to the questions. "I think I know where you're going wrong." with that she began to explain to him why he was getting the problems wrong.

Hak tuned her out as he looked at the images of her and Ayame. "I like the Heaven/Hell theme. I think if Yona helps, we could make this place super scary and have one of the best parties on campus." He said when Yona suddenly looked up from explaining things to Su-won. "Will you help us?"

"Sure." She said with a wide grin. "Perhaps I can get some of the decorations that we used at school from Jae-ha, since he put them in storage."

Hak nodded. "Sounds like a plan." He chuckled. "Should be interesting to see Droopy-eyes and white snake again."

Across the city in a condominium building that overlooked the forest reserve, a pale blond haired young man suddenly shivered causing the green eyes of his lover to look at him with concern. "You okay Kija?" The deep voice of the man caused the pale blond to look towards him.

"I just had a bad feeling pass over me Jae-ha." He stated as he moved away from his lover and walked towards the floor length windows. This caused the dark haired man to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Might not be anything." He stated as he stood from their couch, his long hair swaying as he walked into the open kitchen. "Tea?"

"Sake." Kija stated as he shivered once again and swore he could sense impending doom heading his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm thinking this story may be a bit longer than my normal short stories. Perhaps 20-25 chapters. LoL. Though my long stories seem to reach 30-100 chapters. Lmbo!!!


	4. Lunch Surprise

**Chapter 4** : _Lunch Surprise_

* * *

 

Early morning brought with it a foot in the face for Hak along with a stench he couldn't quite describe. Peeling open one eye he found that he and Su-won were still sharing the same bed as they had been the night before. Being best friends had its ups to it, like when Yona had commandeered his bedroom the night before and had left him with the option of the couch or bunking with one of his friends. He had been in luck since Su-won had bunk beds, however as it turned out, the top bunk was missing some planks under it, so they had agreed to share the other bed since it was a built in full futon instead of a standard twin. Sometime during the night he had switched onto his side and now had a face full of stinky feet.

Hak gave a deep sigh before rolling on his back, then rolling out of the bed. _I wasn't planning on her sleeping in my bed when I had invited her._ he thought with groan as he scratched his head while he sat up. Gaining his bearings he got up out of bed and walked to the hallway where he found all the trash and dirty clothes that had been on the floor, were gone. _She must be in a cleaning mood this morning._ he thought as he went into the bathroom and began his morning regime.

* * *

 

Yona looked over the folded laundry on the kitchen table where she had Tae-jun and Shin-ah both folding laundry. Shin-ah, as it turned out, was an art major. He had promised to help her finish the laundry and then he'd help her in the designing of what they should do in decorations. She had called Jae-ha, who had told her that he'd get the decorations from the school and they'd meet for lunch. This left her with helping in clean the entire house and the backyard, which was where Heuk-chi was currently. When she'd seen all the bottles thrown everywhere she had wanted to throw her hands up in the air.

 _I'm beginning to think the only reason Hak wanted me to come was so I'd help in cleaning this place._ she sighed as she wiped the sweat from her face. I think I should go wake him up. she thought as she walked up the steps and walked down the now clean hall. Opening the bedroom door where she knew Hak had slept she walked into the room. "Hak, get your lazy butt out of bed and help clean this place." she said as nicely as she could. Seeing no movement from under the blanket she went to pull a Mundok and shake his body until he'd wake up. So as she went to grab him she found her hand suddenly grabbed in mid-air and was suddenly pulled forward and under something.

With a heavy body on top of her Yona felt her cheeks lit up when she saw the long blonde hair fall like a curtain around her. "Eh?" she said having not been expecting the tables suddenly turned on her.

A light chuckle escaped the man above her. "Not exactly how I expected to be woken." he said softly as he touched her jaw gently. He sighed as he released her hands that had ended up above her head. "I'm not use to a woman waking me," he explained. "and usually those who do grab at me..." he cupped her cheek. "are not so beautiful."

Yona felt her cheek heat up more. "S-Su-won." she muttered his name when suddenly she found her lips captured by his. His kiss was gentle, but soon grew heated as he deepened it with his tongue pressing for entrance. Shocked that this was happening, she gave no resistance and soon found her hands grasping his night shirt as a moan escaped her.

He pulled away and looked down at her threw losses eyes. _Oh dear..._ he thought as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I cannot seem to control myself around you for some unknown reason." he smiled at her as he watched that wonderful red flush spread across the bridge of her nose.

"Yona..." she heard Hak say.

Pushing Su-won away from her she quickly got out from under him; causing Su-won to fall out of bed, and left the room. Passing Hak in the hall, she yelled at him for sleeping too damn long and left him a bit confused in the stairwell hall.

All the while Su-won touched his lips that were still feeling heated from his encounter with the red haired girl. _I have to have her._ he thought. _She's haunting my dreams and I've only just met her!_ He pushed his hair out of his face and smiled. His phone suddenly vibrated and for once he really didn't care who it was, he wasn't going to answer them. He was going to pursue his current desires.

* * *

 

By noon Yona was so happy to get out of the house. Taking one of the boy's bicycles, she rode it into the town to the cafe that she was meeting Jae-ha at. She saw his sports car parked in front of the cafe with Kija and him both waiting out front for her. Both wearing tight fitting jeans, white shirt and jacket. She instantly hugged him after she had parked her bike. Going inside she ordered a drink and half sandwich, but really wasn't in the mood for either one now.

"Okay, Yona dear." Jae-ha began causing Kija to smile at him. "What's wrong with you? You are distracted and you're not eating that lovely turkey melt you just ordered."

Yona gave a deep sigh. She knew Jae-ha would see that something was off about her. He had known her since she was a in baby diapers. They had been neighbors until her father's death. "I met somebody." she admitted with a huge blush appearing on her cheeks. He leaned forward, ready for some juicy gossip. "Thing is, he's Hak's frat brother and I've only just met him yesterday." she said not looking at her friend and was playing with her fingers nervously.

"That alone would get me to want to date him." Jae-ha said gaining a slap on his arm. He chuckled. "I'm just kidding." he said to Kija who didn't look amused. "What's he like?" he asked her with a devilish smirk appearing across his face.

She sighed. "He's a second year in college." she said with a slight groan. "An American. Long blond hair, deep blue eyes, and wears glasses like myself. He takes calculus. He got this sweetness about him, but this morning he kinda surprised me." her cheeks flushed.

Kija smiled before giving a light chuckle. "Surprises are good." he said. "Jae-ha gives me those sometimes."

"Eh?" Jae-ha inquired. "Don't talk about those." he said with a tease.

Kija flushed brightly. "Not those!" he gasped. "Get your head out of the gutter."

"Yona giggled. "Too late. It was born there." she said laughingly.

Jae-ha shrugged. "True." he looked at her. "What'd he surprise you with?"

She blushed at her friends intense stare. "You know how Mundok likes to wake everyone up by shaking them?" she gained nods. "Well, Hak gave me his room and he bunked with Su-won and so I went to wake Hak up, but was instead pulled under a very heavy, so not Hak, body." she stated. "I was so shocked. I couldn't do anything!" she cried out as she laid her head on the table. "Then he kissed me." she muttered softly.

"What?" Jae-ha asked with a catshire smile.

"Su-won?" Kija muttered softly having heard that name before. Where have I heard that name? he wondered as he stayed quiet for a second.

Yona lifted her head and held her fingers near her lips as if she was trying to stop herself from saying it again. "He kissed me." she said, blushing deeply.

Jae-ha chuckled. "Now I really must meet this guy."

Suddenly Kija's eyes widened as it clicked. "SSSSu-won?" Kija questioned, his voice betraying both worry and fear.

Jae-ha frowned at his love. "What is it?" he asked him.

Kija began to go through his phone before he found what he was looking for. "This guy?" he asked showing a picture of Su-won in an expensive kimono with a sword on his hip and two bodyguards on either side of him with guns on their hips.

Yona took the phone and looked at the picture. He was quite handsome and beautiful in the picture. "Yeah." she answered.

Kija swallowed hard. "This is Lord Won, the new leader of the Sky Lords." he explained to them. "He's Yakuza." he hissed under his breath.

"Is he dangerous?" Yona answered.

Kija's eyes showed an emotion she hadn't seen before in them, it a coldness that she'd never thought he'd have in those beautiful eyes. "The father is the worst I have ever had the displeasure of ever knowing." he said without emotion. "There is very little known about his son. The apple does not fall far from the tree in the Won family."

Yona felt goosebumps appear on her arms before she shook her head. "I'm not going to be afraid of him. Nor am I going to judge him."

"Yona-" Kija started but was interrupted by her.

"I giving him the benefit of the doubt just like I did you when I fist met you and heard those rumors about who you were and how I should distance myself fro. you because of your family business." she said. "Your not a bad guy Kija. So I'm not judging him until he proves me wrong."

Kija sighed. "Dont get hurt Yona." he said softly.

"Well," Jae-ha began. "why don't we drive you back there where I can tease your dear brother and we can assess the situation." Both looked at him with shock. He stood to get something to put Yona's food in.

Kija rubbed the bridge of his nose. _I knew something was going on._ he thought as he remembered the night before when he'd felt that feeling of dread. Looking at Yona, he really hoped she was right and this Su-won wasn't like his father Yu-Hon Won who had been a horrible Yakuza boss. When Jae-ha returned they gathered their things, grabbed Yona's bike and drove to the frat house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Some fan service here in this chapter. *wink* Hope everybody enjoyed this chapter. ^_^


	5. Confrontation

**Chapter 5** : _Confrontation_

* * *

 

Hak chucked as Heuk-chi ended up with half of the bucket of mop water all over his chest, soaking his red jersey shirt he was wearing. "Ah!" the young man yelled as his friend Tae-jun was being a jerk and began laughing at him for his mistake.

Hak gave an evil smirk and picked up Tae-jun's bucket and flipped it over the brunette. "HAK!" Tae-jun screeched.

This was the scene that Su-won found as he came down the stairs with a garbage bag full of trash. He and Shin-ah paused when they heard the deep laughter from the dark haired Hak. It almost sounded evil. Su-won chuckled as he looked at the other man behind him. "Seems cleaning brings out Hak's evil side." he joked.

Shin-ah nodded. "Hak is happier since Yona came." he said softly.

"What do you think of Yona?" Su-won inquired as they walked out to the front with the garbage.

"She's nice." Shin-ah stated bashfully as a flush appeared on his cheeks. "She likes to help others." he said as he looked at his hands that were now feeling a bit sticky. "We should clean more often."

Su-won chuckled. "Yeah, especially since somebody from the college could show up any time and see our mess." he said with a serious tone which gained a nod from his friend as they went back inside to finish cleaning the upstairs.

* * *

 

When Yona showed up with Jae-ha and Kija, she found herself oddly calm, especially after learning who Su-won really was. _He said he grew up in America though._ she thought as the vehicle came to a stop. Stepping outside she found that she could hear loud music blaring from the upstairs in the house. She chuckled when she recognized it to be Linkin Park. _Hak must have found my mp3 player and is listening to my music again._ she thought with an eye roll. She waited for Jae-ha to unhook her bike before turning away with one of the boxes filled with her decorations. Kija was playing muscle man by carrying three at a time which made Yona want to begin to laugh, but she held it in as she walked into the house. She found herself starring in the entryway to the house with wide eyes. The place looked so different without all the junk and garbage everywhere.

"Impressive." Jae-ha stated. "Was it like this when you left?" He asked as he walked into the open living room area.

"No." she said with a shake of her head. "It was a mess." she turned to see Kija place the boxes next to the staircase. "Thanks Kija!" she said with a happy smile which gained a flush from the pale young man.

"No problem." he said softly.

"Show off." Jae-ha muttered under his breath.

"Well, you could've taken one!" Kija defended.

Yona giggled. "Is that the white snake I hear?" came Hak's inquiring voice from the top of the steps.

"Like you didn't know." Kija said. "And I'm not a white snake!" he yelled at the younger man. "Why do you always call me that?"

"Because it annoys you." Hak admitted. "Plus your reaction entertains me." He said with an evil grin on his face.

Kija felt a knot appear on his forehead. "You are such an Ankokuryuu." Kija muttered softly as he turned his head away.

"Is that suppose to hurt me?" Hak asked. "A dark dragon really isn't doesn't sound **_that_**  bad."

"Its better than a Rajiu." Jae-ha said with a flirtatious wink at him.

Hak grumbled something unintelligible as he finished walking down the steps and joined them. He punched Jae-ha in the shoulder. "See you're chasing somebody else for a change." he said as he thrusted his chin at Kija.

Jae-ha smirked. "What can I say, I like the danger he brings." he said with a chuckle.

Kija was about to say something when he saw th blond from the picture on his phone. Su-won.

Su-won looked up from the book he was reading when he saw a flash of red out of his peripheral vision. "Yona!" he said joyously when he suddenly felt eyes upon him. "Eh?" he said when he saw Kija and knew exactly who he was. Swallowing hard he closed his book. "Kija Yatsomoto I take it?" he asked gaining a hard look from the other followed by a nod. He held out his hand. "I'm Su-won, I hope we won't have a problem here." he said with an undertone to his voice.

Hak raised an eyebrow at Su-won. "You know white snake?" he asked gaining a growl from Kija.

"No." he replied as he turned to look at Hak as he walked over to Yona. "His family and mine have done business for years." he smiled. "But of course you know the Won's and Yatsomoto's were once enemy clans."

"Oh, right." Hak said scratching his head.

Yona looked at Hal from around Su-son's form. "Hak, why aren't you more shocked about this?" she asked with a frown.

Su-won answered instead. "I can answer that one." he said softly his hand itching to touch her face or steal another kiss. "You see, your brother works for me." Yona's eyes widened. "In exchange, my family has paid off any and all of his college expenses." he sighed suddenly as he looked at Kija. "I inherited my position in the Won family, but the truth is I'm the bastard son of Yu-hon Won and I never knew my father. My mother was one of his many mistresses. She left him before knowing she'd become pregnant and went to America where I was born." he looked back at Yona sadly. "I didn't even meet the man until I was fourteen." he smiled at her. "Then after my first year in college his clan comes here and tells me he's died and I've just become the biggest Yakuza boss in town." he scratched the back of his head. "I've never wanted this, but it's been interesting to say the least."

"So you're nothing like your father?" Kija inquired.

"Are you?" he countered. "No. I'm not." He answered. "In another year I will have changed the family business from what it has been for fifty years. I no longer have prostitution in the business. The sex trade is almost gone completely. I don't like dealing drugs, so that's been cut. I don't have pimps under my control any longer because I cut the prostitution out. Weapon smuggling is gone." he chuckled. "I think all I really do have now is the construction business, the medical business; which helps out the free clinics and I'm hoping to open up a business that'll help the education department in finances and getting up to date books in elementary, middle and high schools around the country."

Kija approached him. "These are wonderful aspirations, but you'll going to need help." he said as he was feeling that this man was telling him the truth.

"My cousin has been trying to get me a meeting with Zeno Yatsomoto so that I can bring our families together." he explained. "However, he's been having to go through a middle man name Kye-sook Yatsomoto who is starting to wear on my patience." he frowned as he said this. "I swear the man's main job is to block me at every turn. Oh and he's saying they're gonna build a building that's really close to the clan boundary and you know that's against the clan laws."

Kija frowned. "Kye-sook has always been a bit...high strung, determined even; but he wouldn't go against clan laws unless..."

"He's trying to start a clan war." Su-won finished for him. "Do you think you could get me a meeting with Mr. Zeno?"

Kija smiled. "Sure. Just never call Zeno, Mr. Zeno." he laughed. "He hates it."

Su-won blinked in surprise before laughing. "Deal." he said as he turned towards Yona. "Sweet Yona, may I speak with you privately?"

Yona looked up from the box of decorations shed been busying herself with. "Me?" she asked. "Why?"

He smiled a teasing flirtatious smile. "Perhaps I wish to ask something of you." he said in a deep flirtatious voice which gained looks from her friends and brother. Yona felt her cheeks heat up and couldn't help but nod numbly as he led her into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hehe....another Su-won/Yona moment is up in the making. Ah, what should I do this time? Hmm....let me think about this one.. ^_^


	6. He Said What?

**Chapter 6** : _He Said What?_

* * *

 

Yona walked out onto the porch with Su-won and found that even this area had been cleaned. The lawn was a mess and needed mowed, but overall was clean of the boy's garbage; however, at the moment her attention was on the young man before her. "Yona, I wish to apologise for my behavior this morning." he said causing her to have a mild panic attack. Did this mean she had done something wrong? "It wasn't anything you did. I shouldn't have drug you into my bed and kissed you without your permission." he then touched her cheek causing her to flush slightly. "I couldn't stop myself." his fingers longing to touch her red locks. "The mixture of having just awaken and seeing such a beautiful woman near my bed; I came undone." he sighed. His finger traced the frame of her dark glasses. "You're an angel."

"You're a bit of a flatterer." she said with a giggle.

He smiled softly as he pulled his glasses off and put them into his shirt pocket. "Perhaps." He looked out at the blue sky. "I just know what I like." he looked back at her. "And I like you....a lot."

"I'm not an easy girl to get along with all the time." she admitted which caused him to chuckle.

"Neither am I." he said still looking down at her. "I'm trying to ask you out here."

Yona's flush spread across the bridge of her nose. "I knew that." she said trying to not act like an idiot. She turned to look at him. "As for the kiss." he cocked an eyebrow at her. "It wasn't that bad of one." That admittance caused her face to become a bit redder.

Su-won leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Does that mean I can do it whenever I feel like it?" he asked, his voice husky and causing Yona's resolve to melt almost instantly.

As he pulled away she found herself wanting to say ' _absolutely yes!_ ' but her rational side was telling her ' _don't you dare!_ ' but all she could do was give a slight whimper at the thought of having her lips ravaged by him once again or better yet, whenever he wanted! Thus she found her head nodding up and down. So as he was about to kiss her, she touched his chest to stop him. "Just know that if you do, I want a date." she muttered.

"A date for a kiss." he said before a sly smile spread across his lips as he went in for that kiss. "I can live with that price." he breathed against her lips before capturing them in a searing kiss that left Yona gripping his shirt as her legs began to feel like jello and her toes curled. As his tongue pressed into her mouth and wrapped around her own appendage, Yona lost all thought. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her body against him. His hand came up and tipped her head back and to the side, allowing for deeper and a more thorough exploration. When he pulled away she gave an auditable whine.

A gasping sound could be heard causing both to see Hak, Kija and Jae-ha standing in the doorway with Kija gasping in shock at what he'd just witnessed while Jae-ha had a perverted grin on him face. All the while Hak looked a bit proud for some odd reason, which made it a bit creepy. "Gah!" Yona screamed. "What are you guys doing?"

"US?!" Kija half yelled, half question back to her. "What are you doing kissing him again?"

 _Again?_ Hak wondered before chuckling at how fast Su-won was working Yona over before walking away. _I may need to talk to him later._

"I...he...that is-" She stuttered when she felt Su-won's arm around her tighten slightly pulling her back to him.

"We're allowed." he said confidently. "We are going to start dating." As he finished saying that he tipped her chin up and kissed her gently before releasing her. "We'll go out tonight." he then walked away from her leaving a slightly dazed Yona behind.

"Oh this won't be good." Jae-ha said causing a slightly angered Kija to look at him with confusion as he began to silently count down from five.

"What do you-" Kija began when Yona gave a slight cry that startled him.

"Oh no!" she yelled out as she spun around. "I don't have anything to wear!" she rushed passed her friends. "I need a dress, and I have to shower." she suddenly got a mortified look on her face as she brought her shirt up to her nose. "I stink! I got kissed by a hot guy and I stink like a pig!" She began to tear up at what he might this of her because of her stench.

"Que in the panic." Jae-ha said with a slight chuckle as he looked over at Hak who was laughing at Yona's mortification; which caused her to yell at him. This only caused more laughter by her brother. Jae-ha grabbed Yona's shoulder. "Yona dear, this is why you have a beautiful man like myself as a friend." he stated as he took her by the arm and led her out of the room, then up the stairs. "Trust me sweetie, I'll make you drop dead gorgeous." he looked to see if Kija was following him. "Kija!"

The pale haired man walked into the living room just in time to have his boyfriend throw his wallet at him. "Get me a sexy, but not too sexy, of an outfit for Yona." he said as he went up the stairs after Yona. "Heels and a purse too." he heard protest from Yona. "Don't worry about it love. Now let's get you clean."

Kija sighed as he walked out of the house with the wallet. Standing on the front lawn Su-won was starring at his phone. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"My cousin Han Ju-doh has just told me that he's gotten a threatening message sent by the Yatsomoto's." he handed the phone over to Kija. "Is that Zeno Yatsomoto's handwriting?"

Kija looked at the smart phone's screen and shook his head. "No, that's not his." he said as he pulled out his own phone and pressed a number. "Zeno, you might have a problem." he waited a second for an answer. "Yeah, somebody is sending the Won family threatening messages and the messages are signed with your name." another second passed. "How do I know?" he looked at Su-won. "I'm visiting Hak and Yona at the college. Any way, Su-won is here and his cousin sent him a picture of said message." he looked at Su-won. "Can I have your phone." the younger man did so before Nina sent the image to Zeno from Su-won's phone. "You get it?" he asked, gaining an affirmative he said his byes before hanging up. "Problem solved."

Su-won sighed. "Thank-you." he said as he turned around and left Kim's who quickly got into his vehicle and left the premise all the while both young men wondered who was behind this and why would they start now of all times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Can't you just imagine Yona's mortification in this chapter. Horror! She smelt bad but got kissed any way. Every girl's nightmare, being stinky near a hot guy.
> 
> LMBO! ^0^ I'm evil. Bwahahaha!!!!!!!


	7. Taking Care of Business

**Chapter 7** : _Taking Care of Business_

* * *

 

Blue eyes looked at a device in its hands. Long blond hair was pulled back as a serious look came over the owner of the eyes. Somebody was trying to sabotage the treaty between two powerful yakuza families. Placing the device down, the person began to type into a personal tablet. Bringing up an e-mail address, he began to write a personal message to one of his contacts. Once finished he signed his name, Zeno Yatsomoto. Taping the table that the tablet was sitting on, he sent the message and awaited a reply to his inquiry.

Looking up at a picture he saw a tiny red haired girl being held by a dark haired man while a pale haired boy laughed as the girl was picked up by the man and tossed into the air. Zeno smiled at the image, the memory being a pleasant one. It had been a spring afternoon when he and his dear cousin had gone to the park. It was that day that they had met Yona and her father Il. After her father's death, Zeno had been sure to keep an eye on her. She was a friend to him and Kija; therefore she had become an extended part of their family. This meant she gained the protection of their family.

A ding caught his attention as a reply to his message came through. A sing name appeared on the page. Kye-sook.

Zeno sighed as he flipped the device he'd had in his hand before. Touching a number he waited for the person on the other end to pick up. "This is Zeno, I need Kye-sook to be brought in." he pulled the drawer to the desk open revealing a pistol with a silencer on the end, next to it a short katana sword. "He has shamed the family by trying to usurp me and start another war with the Won clan." he hung up on the other and gave a deep sigh. He would give Kye-sook a choice. Death by his clan head or commit seppuku in order to bring back the honor of his side of his family.

An hour later he was starring at the older dark haired male who was sitting on the floor in front of him. He didn't want to hear his reasons for doing what he had done. He placed the short sword katana in front of him as he held the gun behind his back. Behind Kye-sook were four men with guns in their holsters. These were Zeno's personal guards. The young man looked furious as Zeno told him what was expected of him.

Kye-sook glared at Zeno. "You are going to be our downfall." he growled at the blond.

"I am bringing us into the future." Zeno stated. "There is no future for those who think that the past ways are what should be used." he looked at him. "Your family has already been told of the situation. Your father says if you do not do what needs to be done to return the family honor, then he himself will do it for you."

Kye-sook looked away. "You will all be destroyed in the end." he stated before picking the weapon up. "I may die, but another will finish what I've started." Zeno's eyes widened at the implication of those words as Kye-Soon plunged the sword through his own heart.

Zeno pulled out his phone and dialed a number. His eyes widening as he heard a recording. "This is Kija Yatsomoto, sorry I couldn't come to the phone right now-" he ended the call.

"Get my car, we're going to Kuuto University." he said as he walked passed the body of the man who had brought shame to them all. _What were you planning? Did your plans go deeper than usurping and causing a war?_ "Search his home." he told one of his guards. "Turn it upside down and see if you can find out what his other plans were."

"Yes sir!" the man yelled as he took off.

Zeno got into his car and as he drove off his mind was still preoccupied even as they neared their destination.

* * *

 

Kija ran up the stairs of the frat house and ran into the bedroom Yona was occupying. She currently was wrapped in a towel as Jae-ha finished his final touches on her make-up. Her hair was in a long braid with tiny fake light pink colored flowers in it. Jae-ha took the bag with the clothes in it and smiled at the shirt inside before handing it to Yona. "Dress." he said as he pushed Kija out of the room.

It only took a few moments before the door opened to reveal Yona in a light pink and white cold shouldered dress that came to a stop at the top of her knees. A slit when up to mid thigh. The dress was form fitting and showed off her ever curve. It had thin silver straps on her shoulders and silver necklace with a pink charm around her neck, with matching earrings.

Jae-ha looked at Yona's image. There was something wrong with it. "Glasses."

"Huh?" she asked him curiously.

"Those glasses have to go." he stated as he snatched them off of her face.

"Gah!" Yona cried out. "I can't see without them!"

Kija chuckled as he brought out the last thing from the bag inside the room. "That's why I'm glad I got these." he held up some contacts. "I'm glad somebody at your house knew your prescription."

Yona sighed. "Fine, but somebody needs to help me put them in." she said.

Jae-ha chuckled. "My beautiful self uses them." he said causing Yona to sigh as he took them out of the box. "These are one dayers. You can only wearing them for a single day before needing to throw them away." he helped her put them in.

Yona blinked rapidly. Trying to get use to having them on her eyes. "Feels weird." she said causing Jae-ha to chuckle.

"Well, you look sexier now." he turned her around so she could see herself in the mirror. He peered over her shoulder. "Beautiful."

Yona blushed as she looked at herself. Her cheeks were flushed, her eye shadow matched her green eyes with a lovely pink and pale green shade. Her make-up was for once not all smuggy and her lips were a nice shade of pinkish red. The dress hugged her curves and the heels made her look taller. She felt as beautiful as she looked.

Turning around she hugged her two friends. "Thank-you!" she said happily.

"Yona!" Hak's voice could be heard from below. "Su-won is waiting!"

"Hak!" Su-won's embarrassed voice could be heard afterwards causing Yona to giggle lightly.

"Have fun." Jae-ha said with a wink. "Just don't give in on the first date." he teased her.

"J-Jae-ha!" Kija yelled. "Yona isn't like that!"

Jae-ha smiled mischievously as his dark hair fell over his eyes as he looked at his love. "You were." he stated causing the paler man to almost faint at his words.

Yona laughed at Kija's look of horror as his secret had been revealed. "Don't worry. I'm not going to be doing that."

"Oh?" Jae-ha inquired. "He seems like a bad boy scoundrel." he winked at her as his smile broadened. He handed her a new purse that matched her dress. "I put something in there, just in case."

"Jae-ha!" both Yona and Kija yelled as the other man chuckled as he left the room.

Yona's cheeks turned red as she looked into her purse and saw what was in there. Shaking her head she walked after her friend and hoped that Su-won liked how she looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm never sure if I'm doing long enough chapters when writing. I hope this was long enough for everybody. Any way, the plot thickens! Yes, Zeno knows our Yona sweetheart. Next chapter will be the date, then I'll get on to the party planning and so forth! ^_^


	8. Date Night

**Chapter 8** : Date Night

* * *

 

When Yona arrived at the bottom of the steps you could've heard a pin drop. Yona blushed at the wide eyes of the young men trained onto her form, even Hak seemed shocked at how well she could clean up. It was Su-won's wide eyes that had her smiling though. He had put on a light blue button up t-shirt with black pants. He had a chain around his neck and a watch on his wrist. He was nicely dressed, and very handsome. Plus, like herself, he wore no glasses. His eyes seemed to light up as he looked at her.

Su-won, on the other hand, was having a hard time not grabbing her and taking her back up the stairs and have his way with her. She was the epitome of beauty. _Deep breath._ he thought to himself. _Use that control you have built up over the years._ His thoughts seemed to tell him. He held out his hand and as hers took his, he felt as if he could never let her go.

"Be good you two!" Jae-ha yelled out in a sing song voice. As soon as the two were out of the house he turned towards Hak. "So, what are we to do now?"

Hak glare at him. "I'm stealing my bed back." he said as he walked towards the stairs.

"Aw, and here I thought we'd spar or something." he stated as he grabbed Hak by the back of his shirt.

The raven haired boy smirked. "Are you sure about that?" he asked as mischievous glint appeared in his eyes.

The two stared at each other before the older man pulled Hak from the stairs and threw him onto the couch with a wicked laugh. Kija gave a gasp, while the others in the room began to take bets on who would win.

* * *

 

Yona sat in the passenger seat quietly as Su-won drove them passed the city limits and out of town causing her to become a bit nervous. She found that she had no idea on what to say to him and felt some relief when he began to speak. "I'm sure you are curious as to where I'm taking you." he said as the radio played in the background. "To tell you the truth, I had no idea where I was going to take you until I saw you in that dress." his eyes scanned her form in the darkness of the car. His mind going to things he'd love to do to her, but shooed those thoughts away. _I'm going to be a gentleman._ He returned his eyes to the road. "When I first came from America, I found this small place out by the beach near a port town called Awa Port. It's an hour away, but it's the only place I can think of that I'd like to take you."

Yona smiled at him. _He's nervous too._ She could tell by how his voice wavered as he spoke, even as he kept his face neutral. "I've been to Awa Port once." she said. "Mundok took Hak and I there when Hak turned sixteen. We went to this hot spring that allowed men in with the women." she giggled at the memory causing Su-won to become entranced by the sound. "Mundok rented the entire spring just to ensure no peepers would bother me."

Su-won chuckled. "I would've done the same." he stated with honesty. "Though my reason would not be as honorable as Hak's grandfather's."

"Really?" Yona challenged.

He smiled, showing some teeth in the process. "I would've done it because I'd like to have you to myself." he admitted.

Yona laughed lightly. "You are trouble, aren't you?" she asked mostly in jest.

"Yes." he stated. "Yet you are not running away." he said as he eyed her.

Yona flushed. "I-I think it's because I'm curious about you." she stated truthfully with a bit of a stutter as she played with the hem of her dress. "I like you and I want to see where this goes."

"Hmm..." he hummed. "Dangerous." she raised an eyebrow at him. "You make me think of many things that I want to do to you; but I'm trying so hard to be a gentleman." he sighed. "I want to see where this goes as well."

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say Hak invited me over this week not for the party; but because he was trying to set me up with one of his friends." she said chuckling at the thought.

Su-won shook his head. "It sounds like something he'd do." he admitted.

As the sun fully set behind the mountains, Yona found herself feeling a bit excited. The rest of the drive was done in silence, but instead of the awkward silence of before, it was a nice kind of silence. Unknowingly, sometime during the ride their hands had clasped together as he drove and she watched the scenery go by them in a blur of colors. As the vehicle came to a stop, Yona found herself begin to giggle at the name of the place. Pirate's Cove.

At Su-won's curious look, she explained. "I know the owner." she explained causing him to chuckle. "Gigan is both Jae-ha's grandmother and Mundok's old war pal." she said as they both got out of the car. It certainly wasn't a place for a fancy dress like what Jae-ha had dressed her up in.

Once inside the overbearing smell of fish assaulted her senses. There was an all you can eat seafood buffet off the side, a kiddie pen towards the back and the main seating area was passed the bar. A waitress saw them waiting and took them out onto the deck outside near the waterfalls that were alight with colorful lights and music played low enough not to hamper them from hearing each other. Once seated, Yona found herself unsure of what to say once again.

After ordering their dinner it was Su-won who spoke. "I'd like to get to know you." he said. "I've told you about myself, but other than being Hak's adoptive sister; I know next to nothing about you."

Yona thought for a second before opening her mouth to speak. "I'm seventeen, though I turn eighteen in the spring." that seemed to shock him. "I'm first in academic's, though I fight to keep that from An Lili. She and I use to be best friends until she began talking behind my back and saying hurtful things about me." she shook her head. "I'm best in mathematics, though I love art the most." she thought for a moment. "I love museum's, especially the history museum in Kuuto. I love drawing old buildings, especially the old castle in the center of town." Su-won leaned forward on his hand and listened to her.

"As for family, my mother died a few months after I was born." she said sadly. "I did have an uncle, but he died before I was born. My father died when I was young, Mundok took me in and then adopted me." she giggled. "I was horribly spoiled by my father because I was his only child. When I went to live in the house with a bunch of guys, it was like a huge cultural shock to me. They only had one bathroom and it smelled horribly!" Su-won chuckled. "Oh and don't get me started on the kitchen. Mundok can't cook, so they ate out a lot. Hak's room was the cleanest place in the entire house and that was because Mundok got lazy with the others after getting older." she shook her head. "So Hak took me aside one day after finding me crying and taught me how to clean, how to cook, somewhat, and then showed me how to do laundry."

"He cares deeply for you." Su-won said suddenly.

"As a brother only." She answered defensively. "I used to have a crush on him, but he set me straight. He has no romantic feelings towards me and after awhile, neither did I."

"I see." he responded with a light smile when suddenly their food came out.

Once they ate, they continued to talk. He talked about what it was like to live in the states without a father and having a mother who was always so sick. She talked about her childhood and the places in her country she'd seen, but her big dream was to travel to other countries and see the beauty they had to offer. It was then that the owner came out onto the deck.

"I thought I saw a familiar face." said the older woman in the deep purple dress as she took a drag from her pipe she put a hand on her hip. Her greying hair seemed to shine in the light of the lamps set around the deck.

"Gigan!" Yona yelled as she stood up and gave the older woman a hug.

Gigan gave her a soft smile. "How's life treating you honey?" she asked as she eyed Yona for a moment. Nodding at whatever she'd seen, she continued. "You look good. I'm glad."

"Life is good." she said answering the first question.

"Are you still friends with that snot nosed brat of mine?" she asked sounding a bit upset.

She nodded. "Yes. Jae-ha actually got me this dress for my date." she stated causing the older woman to chuckle.

"Looks like something he'd choose." she stated before Turning towards Su-won. "Treat this girl like she's made of the most precious jewel boy, and no funny business." she smiled one of her more frightening smiles. "Or else you'll have to deal with me and my boys."

Yona laughed nervously as Su-won gave her a calm smile of his own. "I would never treat her like anything less that what she deserves. She is beautiful and precious to me." he stated causing the older woman smirk.

"Good." she then turned away and left the young couple be.

Su-won sighed as he stood up. "Let's leave?" he asked as they went to pay for their dinner only to find that it had been paid for by the owner.

Yona laughed as they went back to the car. "Gigan does that sometimes."

He chuckled. "It was nice of her." he said as once again began to driver somewhere. "Now I'm taking you somewhere really special."

"Oh?" she asked.

"I thought of it when you were telling me about the places you've been." he stated. "I'm certain you haven't been here." he said as they began to driver further out into the country rural area of the country. "Its also the best place to see the sun rise over the mountains."

"But sun rise isn't for several more hours." she stated as she saw the clock only read quarter passed ten.

He turned to look at her. "Then it gives us more time to get to know each other." he said as he pressed the gas pedal to make the vehicle go faster so they could continue their date at a secondary location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yes, I'm prolonging the date night. Hmm... Where do you think he is taking her next?


	9. Morning Surprise

**Chapter 9** :  _Morning Surprise_

* * *

 

Yona could hear the thunderous roar of a waterfall to her left, but could not see it. Su-won had taken her to the Chi'shin Nature Preserve where the most beautiful water falls were. Unfortunately it was pitch black out and no way to see the natural beauty of the place.

She suddenly felt something placed over her shoulder and would've giggled as she looked at the light blue color of a man's haori. "It's the only thing I had in the back that would look good on you." He said. "I had a meeting a couple days ago and next got it out of the trunk." He then turned on battery powered lantern.

"It's okay." She said as they walked over to a bench to sit down and talk.

"I hate meetings." He said as he sat next her while placing the light on the ground in front of them. "The Won clan is fill with self-righteous, self-loving, ostentatious old men who want to continue the old ways and burry the heads in the sand when something new and better comes their way." He saw Yona's eyes began to glitter with emotion as she listened to how passionate he was. "I want to change so many things and yet there is always something or somebody trying to stand in my way."

"But you don't try to bully your way through things." she said causing him to smile.

"No, I don't." he said softly. "I was raised by my mother, who tried her best to instill wisdom into me and somehow those words she'd spoken to me have stayed at the forefront, which has acted as a guide in my life."

Yona giggled. "Sounds like a lady I'd like to meet." she said causing him to laugh.

"I don't think so." he said. "She wants nothing to do with me since I've become the new boss." he scratched the back of his head. "She thinks I'll become like my father and I'm determined to prove her wrong."

"I think that's something a lot of us do though." she said causing him to raise an eyebrow at her. "We tend to rebel against our parents wishes and then when they say we are in the wrong, we tend to be set to prove them wrong."

He gave her a soft smile and breathed out slowly as he realized how smart she really was and it wasn't just with books. She was intelligent with her as well! _She is a gem._ he thought as he wrapped an arm around her smaller form. "Yona, you have no idea how lucky I feel right now to have found somebody like you." he confessed.

"Huh?" she asked confusedly. "I don't understand." She said this as she looked up at him.

He sighed. "I have dated a few women in my life. Some, well most, have been older than myself." he admitted. "More experienced in a lot of things, but not a single one has left me in awe at their intelligence." he looked at her in her eyes. "However, with you, I have been left wondering why we couldn't have met sooner. You are not only beautiful physically, but beautiful mentally. You love art, school and you are devoted to your family." he gave a short laugh. "I think you have captured me Yona and I truly hope thing experience has been as wonderful for you." he touched her cheek.

She gave a nod even as the warmth of his hand seeped into her skin. "I'm enjoying myself with you more than I thought possible." she admitted. "You leave me wanting to know more about you."

"Likewise." he said. "I must confess something now." Yona cocked her head. "I want to kiss you so badly and I'm trying so hard to be a gentleman-" he was interrupted when Yona leaned against him and kissed his lip. He sighed as was allowed to explore her lips. Kissing her lips thoroughly before slipping his tongue inside for a more penetrating kiss that allowed him to hear her give a soft moan when their tongues touched for a single moment. It was As if an electrical shock had gone through them and instead of bring burned by it, it left them both wanting more. So they gave into the need, for a moment. More kisses, more gentle soft touches of hands grasping, more moans escape both of them and sad sighs which they were forced apart to breathe once again.

Su-won leaned his forehead against hers. "I am falling..." he said. "and I don't think I ever want to stop." He captured her lips once again this time his tongue coaxing hers to follow his. She was tentative, and shy as she explored him. It made him groan as he pulled her body closer to his. When they pulled away this time it left Su-won deeply satisfied to have found somebody as innocent and gentle as she was.

* * *

 

Morning came all too soon for the newly bonded pair, their relationship was new and innocent. As the first rays of light descended upon them the light was reflected off of the falls behind them causing a rainbow to appear. The duo had fallen asleep with Yona's head against Su-won's shoulder. So when the light from the sun reflected from the falls behind them, Yona's eyes slowly began to open. A gasp leaving her lips at the colorful lights that flashed around them as the rainbow crossed the entire preservation leaving it bathed in its lights. It was beautiful.

Turning her head she went to speak but found that she couldn't as Su-won's beautiful blue eyes were starring at her and she found herself breathless. His eyes sparkled like two aquamarine gems. Once again Yona found his lips upon hers as he once more was tempted by hers. This time there was no surprised gasps or her tumbling to get away from him like she had the morning before. This time she was an active player in the kissing and she loved every second of it.

* * *

 

They arrived at the frat house after getting breakfast at a small diner outside of the capital. When they walked inside, Yona found a sight that left her wanting to giggle. Laying on the floor was Jae-ha with one arm wrapped around Kija's waist while on the other side was Hak. Shin-ah had a book over his face and was laying on the couch with one foot next to Hak's head. Kija was cuddling with a pillow and Tae-jun was in the lazyboy chair sucking the edge of a blanket. A sudden flash caused her to look towards the kitchen to see Heuk-chi with a camera in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Blackmail for later." he said quietly. "Have you guys eaten?"

"Yes." She replied.

"You can probably go nap for awhile." he said as he looked at the digital picture on the camera screen.

"I want a copy." she told him causing the shorter boy to smile.

"Sure thing little sister." he winked at her as she went up the steps after Su-won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The date has ended and yes I made it slightly yummy for everybody. Next chapter will be the preparations for the party plus somebody suprising shows up.


	10. Cuatro Day

**Chapter 10** : _Cuatro Day_

* * *

 

It had taken Yona a full day to come down from the high that had been her date. All throughout that day she and Su-won would catch each other's eyes which would lead to the red haired woman to blush heatedly or cause the blond to smirk devilishly. This left Hak to glare at both. He was having enough of the googly eyes the two were giving each other. _Just what the hell did those two do that caused them to act like two love struck kids?_ It was annoying him. On the fourth day since Yona's arrival things seemed to have no changed as morning rolled around and Shin-ah helped Yona in the kitchen in making her chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes, Hak plopped down on the couch next to his best friend and began to question him.

"So what did you two end up doing for your date?" He asked blatantly causing Su-won to look up from the book he was reading. His blue rimmed glasses falling down his elegant nose.

Su-won narrowed his eyes. "Why do you wish to know?" he asked, a part of himself wanting to tease Hak as he watched the younger man stiffen slightly.

"You two have been acting odd for an entire day." he said with an irritated look crossing his face.

Su-won gave a smirk. "We went out to eat, drove around and then watched the sun rise," he said as he leaned towards him to tease him. "and fell asleep in each other's arms."

Hak felt a tick appear in the corner of his head. _He slept with her!?_ He thought as a growl threatened to rumble out through his throat.

Su-won wanted to laugh at the look on his friends face, but stopped himself as he felt the air between them change to a danger tone. A menacing aura seemed to emanate from Hak as he slowly looked at him. Su-won suddenly felt as if he was in imminent danger and was able to climb out of the couch from the back just as Hak lunged for him. Having landed on his ass, he looked up just in time to see Hak give chase after him. Deciding running would be better than anything else, Su-won quickly got onto his feet and took off.

 _Note to self: never tease Hak about Yona._ he thought as he heard Hak yell at him as he was chased up the steps and slammed his bedroom door shut just as Hak slammed into it. A thump caused him to open it and find Hak on the floor knock out. Sneaking away he went back downstairs to find Yona, Shin-ah and Tae-jun all starring up the steps.

Chuckling he spoke. "I was just teasing Hak." he stated causing Yona to laugh.

"Hak hates being teased." she said as the humor of the situation was picked up by the other two.

The four went to the kitchen to continue making breakfast. Su-won walked in to find Heuk-chi to be stirring the batter to two different batches. He saw the bacon already done and went to grab one only for Yona to smack his hands away as she turned the fan on that was on the counter.

"Not yet." she said giving him her best glare that had him raising his hands in his defense.

Sighing she grab a piece and gave it to him, this gained a her kiss on her cheek. "Thank-you." he said as he put the crispy meat into his mouth just as he felt somebody glaring at him from behind. "Is that Hak?" he asked nervously.

Yona turned in time to see her brother glaring at Su-won. "Hak, stop glaring." she chastised him. He went to open his mouth to speak only to be interrupted. "Its rude."

"He said you two sleep together." Hak stated.

Su-son's jaw opened and closed comically as Yona turned slowly around to give him a glare of her own, only to find it corrected at Hak and not him. "What he and I do together is none of your business." she stated. "As for the sleeping together bit, technically we did; but we were fully clothed!" she flipped the pancake before putting her hands on her hips. "You know better than to assume I'd do that, and on a first date no less!" Hak looked at his feet with a bit of shame. She looked at Su-won. "Stop teasing my brother. You may be a big bad boss, but Hak is worse than a rabid raiju on the loose when it comes to me. No more teasing, okay?"

He chuckled. "Of course."

Meanwhile the other inhabitants of the frat house were enjoying how the two best friends were acting. Each were trying their hardest not to laugh as both men were being told off by a tiny young woman. Tae-jun lost it when she put her hands on her hips and fell over laughing. Shin-ah's own shoulders were shaking with his own quiet laughter.

She gave a sigh before returning to her cooking as the next batch of batter was placed next to her by Cheuk, she could hear Hak's footsteps before she heard a hand slap against something. She turned to see Su-won rubbing the back of his head as the others began laughing loudly, no longer able to hold anything back. Shaking her head she let the boys be as she finished breakfast for everybody. Afterwards everyone ate their breakfast quietly, the only sounds were from those who were eating. Once finished eating Yona left the room and let the boys clean up the mess as she went into the open living room to begin opening the boxes that Jae-ha and Kija had been kind enough to bring over for her.

Slowly opening the first one labeled decorations she began to pull out a fogger and chuckled as she pulled out another device that would glow and blow out fake fire at people when they went passed it. Next came the drapes that made a room look like it was on fire, lights had to be placed behind them to get the full effect. Demon and Devil costumes, along with Angel costumes were in another box. Yona opened the Angel one, pulled out a gold and white Greek dress that had two toned white wings attached to it. She then picked up the sword that went with the Angel warrior costume and giggled as she left the room to hide this costume in her/Hak's room.

Su-won came out of the kitchen to find Yona gone, but the boxes opened. Looking in one he suddenly smiled as he spotted black and red devil wings and a red men's kimono with a black cloak. He then spotted a pair of black tipped horns and chuckled as he took this costume for his. The kimono had some wrinkles in it, as did the cloak. _Perhaps if I hang them up the wrinkles will come out. If not I'll have to fix it myself._

A sudden knock at the front door had Su-won walking towards it. Opening the door to the frat house Su-won was surprised when he came face to face with a young looking man with bright blue eyes and bright blond hair. "Yes?" he asked the younger man.

The young man smiled at him. "Are you Su-won?" he asked gaining a nod from Su-won. "I believe you wanted to speak with me, but we haven't had the pleasure to do so." Su-won raised an eyebrow at him causing the other to chuckle at his obvious confusion. "I'm Zeno Yatsomoto." Su-won's eyes widened at realizing who he was and lost his grip on the costume in his hands as Zeno continued to speak in a serious tone. "You and I need to speak."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Dun, Dunn, Dunnn....... Zeno has appeared! What will he say? Hehehe....  
> How'd everybody like Su-won teasing Hak? That scene was fun to write.


	11. Negotiations

**Chapter 11** : _Negotiations_

* * *

 

Su-won seemed frozen as he looked at the shorter male. He had never heard anything saying that the new head of the Yatsomoto Clan was so young and short in stature. He barely came up to Su-won's chest. He shook himself out of his shock. "Yatsomoto, I'm sorry. You took me by surprise." he said hoping this covered for him having been standing in the doorway gaping at the other man. "Please, come in." he stepped to the side to allow Zeno to pass by.

As he entered the frat house, Zeno felt a bit nostalgia as memories of his own time in college came to the forefront. They were all good memories and experiences that he wouldn't change. He chuckled as he spotted open boxes with costumes in them. Another box with decorations written on it. He smiled as he turned around in time to softness Su-won to bend over and pick up his own consumer that he'd dropped when Zeno had shocked him.

"I'm sorry for the mess, but we were about to begin decorating for our Halloween party at the end of the week." Su-won explained. "I've been wanting to get into contact with you for months, but-"

"You have been being given the runaround." Zeno finished for him.

Su-won gave a deep tired sounding sigh. "Yes." he stated. "I wasn't sure until I spoke to Kija who said you're not that type of person to do that."

"I'm more direct." he admitted as he sat down on the couch. "How did you meet my cousin?" he inquired, having been curious since Kija hadn't told him.

Su-won chuckled. "My girlfriend." he said, liking the sound of that being used for Yona. "She and I only recently even met." he smiled as a blush spread across his face. Had it really only been a few days since they'd met?

Raising an eyebrow Zeno continued. "Who?" he asked trying to figure out who he was talking about.

"Yona Yamada." Su-won stated causing Zeno's eye to widen slightly before he chuckled.

"I see." was his reply. "I'm sorry for prying. Yona is a dear friend of mine as well, but this isn't why I am here." he said as he began to look at Su-won with a serious look. "Kye-sook, as you know, was responsible for giving you the runaround and causing tensions to rise between our clans. I've ensured he won't be doing that any longer. Unfortunately we found that he was only one of thirteen who did not agree with us forming plans that could combine our clans into something stronger." he leaned back on the couch cushions as Su-won sat in the chair across from him. "I'd like for us to become like family, but finding out that you are dating Yona and surely will be for a long time, I don't see my first plan happening."

"What plan?" Su-won inquired, not liking somebody making plans concerning him without his knowledge.

"A clan marriage, one that would combine our clans and merge us into one clan." he said seeing the younger man shake his head. "I know now that won't happen. Yona isn't an official part of the Yatsomoto clan, even if I do see her as family." he smiled. "Which brings me to ask if you have any cousin would be interested in doing this instead. It would tie our families together and ensure that there wouldn't be another clan war, which I am fairly certain Kye-sook and the others were trying to do."

"Only my oldest cousin isn't married, but I cannot say if he'd be interested or not." Su-won said softly as he began to think on this.

"That's not true." Another voice joined them causing both to turn towards the entry to the hall that led to the kitchen. Hak stood leaning against the entryway. "My youngest adopted brother is actually your youngest cousin."

"What?" Su-won inquired with shock clearly in his voice.

"When I told the old man that I'd taken up a job working for you in exchange for you paying for my education, he came clean of us being connected to both clans. He said he's kind of the middle ground between the clans." he sighed as he looked off in thought. "He said that Tae-woo's full name is Tae-woo Won. He's your second cousin and is one hell of a karate fighter." he smirked at that.

"Does he have a girlfriend name An Lili?" Zeno asked as he looked at Hak intently.

Hak raised an eyebrow at that inquiry. "Yes." He then heard Zeno begin laughing. "Why?"

"She's Kija and my third cousin." Zeno stated as his laughter bubbled over.

Su-won saw the humor in this as well. Hak groaned. "I hope you know that, that girl has been causing trouble for Yona. Calling her names and spreading rumors with her two cousins Ayura and Tetora." he said, his dark eyes glaring at Zeno with a burning fire that seemed to reflect his anger.

"I did not know." Zeno said as he leaned forward. "I assure you, that will stop." he narrowed his eyes. "Yona is a precious friend of mine and I want her to be happy."

"She my adopted sister." Hak stated. "I want her to happy as well." The two men gave each other a look of understanding before they broke eye contact with each other.

"Is there anything I should be worried about with those other thirteen people who would seek war between our clans?" Su-won inquired as he changed the subject back to the problem they had.

Taking a deep breath Zeno gave a shake of his head. "No." he then stood up. "I'd like to speak with you again. Perhaps I'll join you for your party. When is it again?" he inquired as he made his way to the door.

"Saturday." Hak said causing Su-won to look at him. "The theme is heaven and hell."

Zeno chuckled as he opened the door to leave. "Sounds like fun." he smirked as he left.

Su-won stood and approached Hak. "Why'd you tell him that?" he asked.

Hak chuckled. "To see you squirm." He teased his friend.

"Hak!" The blond cried out at him causing the darker haired man to laugh loudly.

"What'd I miss?" they heard Yona's voice causing both men to turn and gap at her. She was wearing her costume. The white and gold skirt was extremely short and came just below mid-thigh, but that was nothing as the top left little to the imagination. It was designed with a Greek feel to it, but the tops of her breasts were very visible and would no doubt cause many to gap at her like they were.

"YONA!" Hak yelled at her.

"What?" she asked with an air of innocence.

"Don't ask what? What is up with that costume?" he growled. "You look-"

"Like an angel?" she asked sweetly.

Su-won's mind seemed to come back online at that moment as a devilish smile crossed his features. "YOU'RE NOT WEARING THAT!" he heard Hak yell at her.

"Yes I am." she stated stubbornly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Get your mind out of the gutter Hak."

"I know what men think and if you wear that they'll think you're easy!" he yelled at her, by now the other three residents had come into the room.

"Whoa." Tae-jun muttered quietly as he caught how Yona looked in the angel costume with her pretty wings on her back. Su-won is so lucky. he thought sadly. He looked at his two companions who were blushing at how beautiful she looked.

"Then Su-won will have to keep them away." she winked at him causing Su-won to smile.

"Its a dirty job, but I'm up for it." he said as his smile spread widely across his face.

"See." Yona said as she went back upstairs with a proud smile on her face. Su-won suddenly had an urge to follow and did so.

Hak felt his left eye twitch. "Why am I the only one who is bothered by that outfit!" He yelled.

"YOU NEED A GIRLFRIEND HAK!" Yona yelled from upstairs before she gave a squeal of laughter followed by Su-won's.

Hak slumped his shoulders. _I give up._ He sighed as he looked towards the boxes before he too began to go through them, totally ignoring Yona's last statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: LoL. I loved Yona's jab at Hak. His reaction to her costume was so funny to write. ^_^ Su-won is totally okay with it.


	12. Game Plan

**Chapter 12** : _Game Plan_

* * *

 

Yona tapped her fingers on the desk in Hak's bedroom as she began to come up with a game plan on how to deal with Hak and the boys. They were starting to annoy her. It was like Hak had turned his friends into his minions to ensure she was never alone with her new boyfriend. She needed back up. Swiping her finger across the screen of her phone she turned on her facetime app and called one of her few friends. It only took a second for the sweet and kind face of her best friend to show up.

"Yona!" the other girl yelled in greeting.

"Ayame!" she cried out right back to her friend.

"How's your break been?" Ayame inquired her blond hair bouncing as she moved around her parent's house.

Yona smiled as a blush appeared on her face she thought of Su-won. "I met someone." she said gaining her best friend's full attention.

"Details. Now." Ayame said in a very serious tone, so Yona spilt every detail since she had arrive; minus the yakuza stuff. "Wow, he sounds like a romantic."

"I'm helping with putting on their Halloween party, but now I'm thinking Hak has his friends interfering me from getting any time with my new boyfriend." she said with a pout.

"Because you pointed out that he doesn't have a GF." Ayame stated. "Why are you telling me? What do you want?"

Yona knew this part was going to be tricky. "Okay. So I know you have been crushing on Hak since we were eight." her best friends cheeks flushed. "I need you to come here and run interference with Hak."

"What makes you think he'll go for me?" she inquired.

"You graduated a year earlier than me." Yona said. "You have a job, you are a strong, independent woman who can get any guy; but you are a coward when it comes to my brother." she said. "I think if you put your mind to it, you'll have him wrapped around your little finger by the time the party starts." Her friend smiled at her little speech.

"Okay, but what about the other three?" Ayame asked causing Yona to smile devilishly.

"I'm calling for the heavy guns on them." she stated.

"Not them." Ayame said causing Yona to giggle as she nodded.

"They're on their way." she said with a wide smile.

"Yona, you are a devil in disguise." Ayame stated as her eyes wrinkled with excitement. "Okay. I'll be there within the hour."

"Don't get a ticket!" Yona yelled a t her friend who scoffed at the idea of getting one before she hung up.

* * *

 

A couple hours later Hak walked into the frat house to the sound of rock 'n roll playing at full blast. Behind him Su-won and the others were wincing at the volume of the music. The dark haired man turned the music down a bit. When he did he heard several voices that didn't belong to his sister. The very feminine voices were coming from the kitchen. As the young men entered the room, they found three young women sitting around fixing up the decorations and sewing together several hanging decorations that looked like dancing devils and angels.

"Yona?" Su-won said her name causing the girls to turn their attentions towards the boys.

"You're back!" she said excitedly as she quickly stood up from the table. "Girl's this is my boyfriend, Su-won." she said happily. "Su-won, this is Ayame in the purple shirt. The blond with red highlights is Kouren, that's Tao with the blue highlights. They're twins, also they're a year and half older than myself."

He smiled friendly at the three girls. "You guys remember my brother Hak." she pointed at the glaring man. "The one with pretty amber eyes is Shin-ah. The one on his left is Heuk-chi and the one on the right is Tae-jun."

"Hi." the girls all said at the same time causing the boys to all say hi back.

Tae-jun pulled a chair up next to Kouren. "What are you making?"

"Its a pair of devil's horn." she said. "Its for your guests when they come in through the door." she then put the horns on his head.

He chuckled. "Need help?" he inquired with a flirtatious look.

Kouren smirked. She had him hooked. "Of course. I'll show you what to do."

Tao patted the seat next to her towards Shin-ah. "Want to help me make the angel wings and halo's?"

Shin-ah blushed at the short haired pretty blond woman and gave a nod. "Sure." he said softly.

Ayame's eyes followed Hak as he put away the bags of candy. She approached him. "Want to help me with the food?" she asked.

"Tch." he scoffed. "I know Yona has put you girls up to something."

Ayame shook her head. "She said you boys left her home alone with nobody to help her fix the decorations." she said. "You being mean to your little sister?" she said poking him in his chest.

Hak chuckled. He'd known of her crush for years. Leaning forward, he saw her blush. "What if I am? What are you going to do about it?"

 _Flirt!_ she though. _He's flirting with me!_ She mentally screeched with joy. "Perhaps you need to be punished." she said. _Oh my God! Did I just say that!?_ She felt her cheeks flush.

Hak's eyes widened at the obvious flirt from the woman next to him. "Oh?" he said with an inquiry. "Are you sure you can do that?"

Ayame turned away from him before looking over her shoulder at him. "Maybe you'll have to find out." she winked at him before she returned to the table to help Yona with her project.

Hak found his eyes had widened comically as his jaw had dropped. _Has Ayame always been a flirtatious seductress?_ he wondered before blinking and closing his mouth before a bug flew in.

Yona smiled happily as her friends effectively stole the boy's attentions before standing up and sneaking away. Su-won following her on her heels. Heuk-chi chuckled as he took notice even as everybody else suddenly had their attention stolen by the strange girls. He shook his head and began to see what he could do to help make the decorations for their party.

* * *

 

Yona sighed happily as Su-won pressed her up against the wall while kissing her lips hungrily. It had been a full two days since they'd been alone. She felt him lift her up to allow her to wrap her legs around his waist. His sigh echoed hers as they pressed themselves against each other. His lips never leaving hers as they made out in the hallway upstairs.

Su-won pulled his lips away. "I missed you." he said as he kissed up her neck to her jawline.

Yona sighed as his lips recaptured hers in a searing kiss that left her breathless. His hands moved down her side's to her hips as his own hips began to move against her. A gasp left her lips as he rubbed himself against her body. Her own body responded to his movements. She gave a whimpering moan as he gave a thrust against her. That is when he suddenly pulled away from her.

"It's so hard to be good around you." he said seductively.

Yona leaned her head against his chest. "I'm starting to think you like teasing me." she said absentminded.

He tipped her head back. "You deserve more that just being mindlessly fucked." he stated his voice husky.

"I think that's the first time I've heard you cursed." she stated as he kissed her lips once again.

Pulling away, he chuckled. "I'm human." he said. "Even I have my own faults." he kissed her deeply, this time effectively stopping all thought from escaping her. Her mind shut down as his tongue teased hers and his hands cupped her head, moving it to allow him to gain access to more of her mouth. When they parted, she was certain that if he hadn't been holding her against him that she'd had melted into a puddle right there and gave a mental giggle at that. They then straightened their clothes before turning back down the steps and returning to their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Woot! Woot! Two chapters posted in a row! How awesome is that?


	13. Finishing Touches

**Chapter 13** :  _Finishing Touches_

* * *

 

After a full week of having fun getting to know the boys, the girls had begun coming over daily to help with the decoration setup. Yona puffed out her cheeks in frustration as she and Ayame put up the fabric for the _devils den_ area of the frat house, which was actually the basement area. Kouren and Tae-jun were finishing up the _caskets of the damned_ , which is where they were gonna put Heuk-chi who was gonna scare some people as they came into the frat haunted house from the cellar doors. Hak was putting down red fabric outside for the _river of lost souls_ with Su-won's help. Meanwhile Tao was finishing up the Heaven area of the frat house which was located upstairs going through the kitchen to the open living room area. All downstairs furniture had been moved into the garage and that allowed Tao to set everything up in the living room like how she saw fit.

On the eve of the party Yona was happy to see the frat house completed. The only thing that needed to be done were the lights on the porch and the lights that led into the back yard. The pop-up devils or angels were in place and the refrigerator was filled with food for the recipes that were for the snacks that she'd do the next. Yona and her friends all plopped themselves onto the white beanbag chairs that were converted into cloud chairs by Tao. Taking a breather Kouren was the first to speak.

"I think we've worked harder on this project than any festival we had in school." She stated tiredly. "So thankful I don't have to do this any longer."

Tao nodded in agreement. "It's fun, but there's just too much work involved."

Ayame chuckled. "So who's coming as what?" She asked.

"Angel." "Devil" the twin sister answered at the same time.

"Devil?" Kouren inquired after her sister.

"Mostly to rebel against cousin Gobi's illusion that I don't have a naughty bone in my body," she answered with a grin. "But I kinda want to match Shin-ah's devil outfit with a sexy version and see him blush."

"The kid is too innocent." Kouren stated. "He's really shy too."

"Really?" Yona asked. "He talks just fine to me."

The twins chuckled. "I'm not surprised." Kouren said lightly.

"Yona, sweetie," Tao began. "You're the type of person who can make anybody your friend and get them to spill their deepest secrets without realizing it." Kouren gave a nod in agreement to her sister's words.

Yona blushed. "I just like talking to people." She said softly when she suddenly spotted both her brother and boyfriend coming into the room. "We're finished!" She announced to them.

Hak rolled his eyes. "Lights." He said. "We need to do those yet."

"That's tomorrow's job." Ayame pointed out.

"Is Jae-ha coming tomorrow night?" Tao inquired. "He posted something in his blog about attending a friend's party tomorrow night and was gonna go all out for it."

"No." Hak stated vehementlyas a frown marred his face.

Yona began laughing. "If he does I bet he'll be an angel because devil's aren't pretty." She said.

"Why can I hear quotes around that?" Kouren asked as she slowly got up out of her seat.

"Because you know he'd say that." Ayame told her as she got up as well to follow the girl into the kitchen.

Su-won bent down and kissed Yona's forehead before speaking. "Hak and I are going to go get some food and drinks." He said gently.

"I'll eat anything, but I'd love a fruity drink." She said to him with sigh.

"Strawberry?" Hak asked as he picked up his car keys.

Yona giggled. "You know me well!"

"Oh! Fruity drinks sound good." Ayame said as she re-entered the room with Kouren who had found Tae-jun who was following her like a puppy dog.

"Pineapple for me." Kouren said when she pushed Tae-jun onto the beanbag before she sat on his lap. The young man seemed suddenly dazed as she played with his long brown hair.

Hak rolled his eyes at his friend. "Anything else for you ladies?" He asked sarcastically.

"Tao will want some pink lemonade." Her sister answered him.

"I'll take anything with fruit in it." Ayame said smiling at him sweetly.

"Ok." He said with a voice of indifference as he grabbed Su-won and dragged him out before the girls could come up with something else for them to get.

As soon as they left Kouren spoke up. "I don't remember Hak being so up tight." She stated as she leaned back into Tae-jun's arms. She looked at Ayame. "I think he need to drag him upstairs and make him a man."

Tae-jun suddenly sputtered. "Y-You mean Hak's-" he began.

"He's only had one girlfriend and Mundok didn't like her; so Hak dumped her a week later." Yona said with a shrug of her shoulders.

It was then Shin-ah and Heuk-chi walked into the room, having just finished their project. "What's going on?" Heuk-chi inquired as Shin-ah sat next to Tao and shared her beanbag chair.

"We're trying to get Hak laid." Kouren stated gaining a gasp from the younger man.

"I don't think we should be talking about this." He stated as his face heated up.

Shin-ah gave a nod in agreement. "We're just teasing Ayame." Tao defended her sisters words. "Besides, I think she could use it too."

"Tao!" Ayame yelled at her friend.

Yona's cheeks flushed hotly. Hoping they'd keep her out of this conversation. Thankfully nobody seemed to notice her reaction and thus stayed silent on the topic as the twins teased their friend on her crush on Hak.

When the boys returned with the food, pizza, and drinks; the twins had thoroughly teased Ayame and had even gotten tid bits of information about Hak out of the three boys. Su-won was the first to notice the deep blush on Ayame's face and asked Yona what was going on, to which she blushed before telling him. "Kouren and Tao have been teasing her."

"Oh?" He asked as he ate a piece of his pizza.

"Ayame has had a crush on Hak since we both were eight." She said in a whispering voice to him. "Kouren and Tao were just using that to tease her mercilessly." She shrugged her shoulders. "They've done it to me when I had a crush on a boy when I was twelve." She gave that a thought. "Funny thing is I don't even remember who he was."

Su-won smiled at her, his eyes baring down into her own. "His loss is my gain." He stated causing her to feel happy at his words. "He should've noticed you back then, but because he didn't; I gain a treasure that is greater than anything in this world."

"Aw!" Two identical voices said causing the two to look over at Kouren and Ayame.

"That's so sweet!" Ayame stated with a slight squeal.

"Why haven't I ever heard a guy say those words before?" Kouren asked. She then pointed at Su-won. "You better not be toying with our Yona's heart!" She gave him her most intimidating look. "She's a treasure to us too!"

"She only deserves the best!" Tao shouted with a wide smile.

Yona giggled at her friend's words. "Thanks guys, but Su-won is a very sweet guy."

"I was taught that a woman deserves to be treated as a Queen." He said. "She makes it hard to do so, but I find myself falling ever so deeply in love with her with every second I get to spend with her."

"We'll see." Kouren said. "Once this week is over, Yona returns to school and you'll forget about her."

Su-won looked at Yona. "Never." He said. "I'll never forget her, nor will I leave her."

Both sisters looked at each other before giving him a smile. "We'll see." They said in unison. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: No action in this one, sorry. Next time there shall be some drama. Yona's nemesis arrives unannounced. ^_^


	14. Unexpected

**Chapter 14** : _Unexpected_

* * *

 

The next morning Yona and the girl's found themselves swamped by the baking while the guys put up the lights everywhere. Yona was so thankful she'd called Yun over after learning he was excellent in cooking. The younger boy had been floored at being invited to the frat house. He had a look of absolute amazement that she and the girls had basically taken over for the men who lived in the house. He was also a bit shocked that college boys were doing a similar themed haunted house look that they'd used for their last festival.

Yona finished the frosting for the cupcakes and gave Yun the spoon to taste it. He gave a nod as he moved over to the devil cake that Ayame was doing before leaving her be and going overloaded over to the twins who's pies looked like they'd need to be saved by him, otherwise they were going to not have any pies for people to eat.

A package opening caught everybody's attention causing them to look up as Hak entered the room with bags of candy and a huge bowl that he sat in the center of a table that had been set out. He then poured the candy into the bowl. Su-won then showed up with the punch bowl and plastic cups.

Yun groaned. "I knew I forgot something." he stated as he looked over at the empty punch bowl. He then turned his gaze towards Hak. "Is there going to to be alcohol at this party?"

"Yep." he stated matter of factly. "Shin-ah's older brother owns a liquor store and is going to bring a couple of kegs over an hour before the party starts."

"Shin-ah is the one with blue hair, right?" the youth asked gaining a nod from Hak.

"Yeah, he colored his hair on a dare." he said with a chuckle. "It was in order to join our frat house."

Yona raised an eyebrow at him. "What'd you have to do?" she asked, a bit curious.

Hak chuckled. "I had to run naked through the campus in the early morning before anybody woke up and if I got caught I couldn't join." he laughed at his sister's shocked look.

Ayame looked at him appraisingly. "Any proof of that?" she asked causing Su-won to chuckled.

Su-won got close to her, swiped his finger in the frosting of her cake before saying in a whisper. "Heuk-chi recorded it." Ayame gave him a perverted smiled before excusing herself to go find the shorter man.

Yona giggled at her friend's quick exit which Hak didn't seem to realize. Looking over towards her boyfriend she wiggled a finger at him. "You're bad." she stated causing Hak to quirk a brow at them all the while Su-won gave an innocent look at her.

"I don't know what you're taking about." he lied, his friend shaking his head at them before leaving the room. Seeing Hak leave he kissed Yona's cheek before saying. "He doesn't know the recording exists." Yona's jaw dropped in shock causing him to chuckle as he gave her another kiss then left the room to see what else needed to be done.

"I'm never joining a frat house." Yun stated. "Too dangerous."

"You'll never have fun then." Yona told him as both Tao and Kouren gave him nods in agreement.

"I'll have fun between the studying." he stated as he tasted the punch mixture before giving a face at its taste. "If I'm going to be a doctor I've gotta study hard, especially since I'll most likely need to work my way through college."

"I'm thinking of studying in France or Italy for year or two." Yona said calmly. "I want to study art and history so I can work in a museum."

Tao smiled happily at her. "Sounds lovely. Go to Rome, drink wine and then end up in Paris." she gave a dreamy look at the thought of going to those beautiful places and studying the art there and meeting the people."

Kouren shook her head in disagreement. "Sounds expensive." she said as she watched Yun come over to her and make a look at her pie. "What?" she asked him causing the younger man to roll his eyes at her.

"The pie looks like it's about to fall apart." he said giving her a look of disappointment.

"This is why I never cook." she stated. "I'm better at frosting cakes then baking anything."

"I use to burn water." Yona stated. "Then Hak taught me how to cook."

Kouren chuckled before noticing neither Hak or Ayame were in the room. "You think Ayame is going to make a move on him tonight." She asked with a devilish smile.

Yun froze. "Make a move?" he asked questioningly.

"Ayame likes my brother." Yona said in order to help him understand. "Has for a long time and yes, I do." she said as she answered Kouren. "The devil outfit she picked out is very sexy."

"Right, he's going as a demon, right?" Tao inquired.

"Underling." she said. "That's what he calls it any ways." she shrugged as she moved her cupcakes to one of the tables in the other room.

* * *

 

Later that evening Yona was putting the finishing touches on her costume. Her hair had silver and gold fake hair Pringles that were weaved throughout her hair and were put into place by golden decorative hairpins. She then put on her wings and smiled as she sat down and put on her handle that were tied up to her knees. Turning she grabbed her fake harp before tying the strap on over her chest and shoulder. Nodding at herself in the mirror, she turned and left the room.

Entering the living room she got see that it was dimmed and had the white lights up; causing a lite glow to come over the room. She gave a pleased smile at how well the place had turned out. A knock on the door caused Yona to walk over to it and open it. A man with long hair and a blue dragon tattoo on his left shoulder was standing in the doorway with a couple of beer kegs. The man raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ao." Shin-she's voice came from behind Yona causing her to look at him. He was wearing a tight pair of red pants with a devil tail coming out from behind him and devil horns on top of his head. He had decided to go shirtless which had Tao staring at him from beyond the doorway into the kitchen.

Loud laughter from the Ao man rumbled and shook the man's frame. "What the hell are you wearing?" he asked his younger brother.

"A costume." Shin-ah answered before pointing his brother as to where he could leave the kegs.

"Remember, no underage drinking!" Ao yelled before he left.

"Your brother is an interesting looking guy." she said causing him to give her a slight smile.

"Ao is protective but stern towards me." he pointed at his blue hair. "He thought this was me being rebellious when I first did it."

"What'd he say when you told him the truth?" she inquired as she sat down on one of the white cloud beanbag chairs.

He chuckled and Yona realized that it was the first time she'd heard him do that. "I never told him." he stated as he walked into the kitchen. Tao's squeal echoed throughout the house once she got an up close look at Shin-ah. The blue haired boy on the other hand blushed at the sexy devilish dress she was wearing and gulped.

* * *

 

It was a couple of hours later when students from the college began to fill the house us. Some laughed at the decorations or made snarky remarks on how childish it looked before being scared witless when they entered the basement and the extra features were activated. One girl screamed so loudly when she saw Heuk-chi decapitated with blood dripping everywhere, that it could be heard outside. That in itself left everybody feeling a bit better that their hard efforts wasn't in vain.

Music was turned on after an hour, which allowed the party goers to enjoy themselves a bit more. The food was eaten and drinks were passed around. Within moments of the kegs being opened the party began to get really lively.One smart guy actually found the beer pong cups and soon a game was in full swing.

Yona was enjoying herself when she spotted Su-won. Her jaw dropped when she saw him in a full devil costume that had been slightly modified to fit his personality. He wore a deep red haori over a black silk shirt. Red and black devil wings were on his back. Obsidian black horns were on his head as his long hair was semi-free but was held in a low loose tie at mid-way down his hair length. He wore a gold charm necklace around his neck and held a red devils pitchfork in his hand. Yona found herself feeling like she was drooling because he was so yummy looking.

"Well, well, well..." Yona heard a voice behind her say causing her to freeze. Turning around she saw Lili and her cousins.

 _Shit._ She mentally cursed and winced as she saw the three girls dressed as the anime characters from sailor moon. "Lili." she said as nice as she could.

"Never thought I'd see you here." Lili said snarkily. "After all, you're not one to do these kinds of things." she then looked at Yona's outfit and chuckled. "Trying a little hard, aren't we?"

"You kind of look like a slut." Tetora stated. "One sneeze and the surprise is out."

Yona felt her cheeks flush. "Shut up." she said softly.

Tetora glared at her. "Make me bitch." she growled at her.

"Yona!" Tae-jun's voice could barely be heard above the hip hop music. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "The party is success! You're the greatest!" he smiled at her. "Plus Kouren gave me her number, so we will definitely be keeping in touch." he then noticed the annoyed looking girls. "You know these girls?"

Yona then felt a presence behind her and looked over her shoulder to see Su-won looking down at her teary eyed face. "Yona, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh and who are you?" Yona heard Ayura ask as she went to to approach him.

Yona saw him frown at the girl. "I'm Su-won." he said causing all three girl's eyes to widen as they recognized his name.

"Won?" Lili inquired, her pulse suddenly speeding up.

"Su-won. Yona." a calm voice spoke up as it approached their group. They spotted Zeno dressed up as an immortal vampire. "Happy Halloween." he greeted them before noticing Lili.

"C-Cousin Zeno!" Lili cried out in surprise.

"Lili, I'm hoping you are taking that talk we had serious." he said as his eyes became hard towards the three girls. "I don't want to have to bring your families into this."

"N-No!" she cried out as she backed up a bit giving a nervous laugh at his words before she turned towards her cousins. "Let's go." she said before giving Yona a glare as she left the party. As she watched Lili and her cousins leave, Yona was reminded as to how this hatred began between the. and silently wished things could've ended up differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Next chapter will be a flashback scene. Also, I'm hoping to finish this story by the end of the month so I can move onto my next story project. I'm also hoping to finish Ruby Sky by Thansgiving so I can move onto my next project with that series.


	15. Ex Best Friends

**Chapter 15** : _Ex Best Friends_

* * *

 

Red hair was pulled back into a pony tail as a sixteen year old Yona bounced on one foot around her room as she tried to get her socks on without having to lean against anything to do so. Downstairs Mundok heard the familiar thumping sound that came from Yona's bedroom every morning. On his lap was his newest adopted son, Tae-yeon. The boy didn't talk much due to his former abusive upbringing. The child had weak lungs, which left him to believe that homeschooling might be an option for him. Just as he brought his cup of coffee to his lips there was a loud banging sound as Yona failed to keep her balance. He chuckled at her antics which caused his oldest son to look up at him with a bored look. After finishing high school, Hak had decided to take a year off and enter the work force and was currently working at the local burger joint.

"I'm going." Hak stated as he quickly left the old man to the craziness that was the morning.

Seconds after the front door closed two rambunctious boys came rushing into the dinning room, as Yona slowly came into the room and grabbed a piece of toast before guzzling down her orange juice. She then quickly grabbed her lunch box and left the room. Grabbing her bike she began to peddle her way to school. Halfway there she was met by her best friend, An Lili.

"Lili!" she yelled her friend's name causing the raven haired girl to turn her head towards her.

"Yona!" she yelled back as she waved at her.

"Did you get the assignment done?" Yona asked her as they peddled together to school.

"Sure did." Lili said with pride. "I did the effects of global warning vs the rising tides."

Yona laughed. "Sounds complicated." her friend shrugged. "I did how the moon effects tides of the oceans and land animals."

"That sounds worse than my paper." Lili muttered.

"Mundok read it after I was done, corrected my spelling and then did the same with my grammar." she sighed, some of her red hair fell out of her pony tail. "I was up most of the night correcting everything!" she complained.

"Yeah, but because of him you've never once failed any of your writing and history classes." Lili said with a smile as they came to their school. Parking their bikes they began to make their way into the school. "Oh!" Lili's exclamation caught Yona's attention as they stood in front of their lockers. "I'm going to be hanging out with my cousins Ayura and Tetora for the next couple of days. I'm helping them with a project."

Yona groaned inwardly. Lili's cousins were always so snooty and they really didn't like her. Usually after hanging out with them Lili acted differently and it always hurt how Lili treated her a couple days afterwards. "O-Oh." she stuttered slightly. "How long will this project take?" she asked in quietly as they headed towards their homeroom.

"Two or three days." she answered Yona with a shrug.

"O-Okay." Yona answered as she took her seat. Her notes weren't as long as they usually were today because her mind was on Lili. She worried about her friend and how her cousins acted. After class she watched her best friend leave for her next class that was with her cousins. Taking a deep breath, deciding to put her worries behind her, Yona began to walk to her next class.

A week passed by before Yona had time to be with her best friend again. She was just finishing up with gym class when she heard giggling. Turning the corner to the locker rooms she found Lili laughing with Ayura and Tetora. "You should see how she dresses after school. She's a total tomboy." Lili said not knowing Yona was listening.

"She's weird looking with that red hair of hers." Tetora stated. "It causes boys to look at her, but she's not even that pretty."

"Why are you two even friends?" Ayura asked sounding bored. "Yona is so below the social pole. She's a nerd and she lives in a house full of men."

"You'd think that because of that she'd have a boyfriend by now, but it's not true." Lili said with a chuckle. "Heck, she's still a virgin through and through."

"You're kidding?" Tetora asked incredulously. "Oh, we've gotta have fun with that."

"You said she dresses like a tomboy, could it be that-" Ayura began to insinuate.

Lili shook her head. "She likes guys, she just can't catch their attention." she laughed. "One of her closest guy friends is gay and even he can't find a guy for her." The two others began to laugh.

By now Yona could feel the hot tears running down her cheeks, splashing down against her uniform. _Why would Lili say such mean things? We're best friends._

"As to why I'm still friends with her; it's simple, have you seen her adopted brother? Hak is so cute!" Lili exclaimed causing her two cousins to chuckle. "Also, she's good enough to let me copy all of her notes, steal idea's off of her and she gives me money when I accidentally leave mine at home." she chuckled. "She's had crushes, told me about them and then has allowed me to take them. She doesn't even realize that I've outgrown her and have only been using her. She couldn't get a boyfriend if her life depended upon it. She's just pathetic." she closed her locker. As she turned around she saw Yona standing there.

"Lili, how could you say such hurtful things?" Yona asked her, as she felt her own heart breaking.

"You heard everything?" she asked, gaining a nod from Yona she continued. "Its about time you learned the truth. I've outgrown you. You look like a child, act like one and you don't even know how to act around boys." she crossed her arms over her chest. "You're an orphan who was adopted and now lives with five men, two who are older and two who are worse than children and one who is a mute. You dress like a guy when you're not at school and you always smell funny. I'm done not being apart of the cool crowd." she pushed Yona against a locker and away from her. "Stay away from me and don't ever approach me again." she then left the room with her two cousins following her.

Tears blurred Yona's eyes as her heart shattered. Her best friend truly hated her. Reaching in her bag for her phone, she blindly called the one person who would always help her when she was sad. The phone rang twice before she heard a voice on the other end. "Yona love?"

"J-Jae-ha." she sobbed into the phone.

"Where are you?" he asked after a moment of realizing that she was crying.

"School." she whimpered as more tears fell from her eyes.

"I'll be there in five." he said and she didn't doubt that he would be.

Grabbing her things she headed out of the locker room for the front of the school. She paused in her footsteps before calling the front office and leaving a message that she wasn't feeling very good and was going home early because of it. When she reach the curve where her bike was, she could hear Jae-he's motorcycle coming down the road. He parked in front of her before handing her a helmet.

"Leave your bike!" he yelled as he took in her swollen eyes and tear streaked cheeks.

Nodding numbly Yona took the helmet, proceeded to get onto the motorcycle and clung to Jae-ha as he took off. She didn't know when they'd arrived at his home, nor did she recall him laying her on his couch or covering her with a blanket. All she did recall was the feeling of falling into an abyss and not wanting to crawl out of it. Several hours later she did wake up and though Jae-ha probed her for answers to why she'd been so emotionally unstable when he'd found her, she had refused to talk about it. She was fearful of reopening that too new of a wound. She let him hold her as he told her of his newest love while he let her eat any sweets he had in the apartment; which mostly consisted of fudge covered ice-cream. Later he would call Mundok to tell the older man where Yona was and about why she was there.

It wouldn't be for several weeks until Yona told Jae-ha what had happened that day. It would take months before the pain of losing her best friend would leave her.

* * *

 

Back in the present Yona watched as her former friend leave her with Hak and Su-won. For once since that day, she really didn't feel the ache that it had caused when she'd lost her very best friend. She truly wished things had turned out differently; but sometimes in order to grow, you have to discard the things or people who would only bring you down in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm sure I could've made Lili meaner, but I really didn't want to turn her into a total creep. Any way, this was the catalyst of how their friendship ended.


	16. The Party

**Chapter 16** : _The Party_

* * *

 

Zeno wanted to shake his head at how An Lili acted towards Yona. Since her mother's death years ago her father had spoiled her by giving her anything and everything her heart ever wanted. This led her to not appreciate people like Yona, who were the truest of friends who would always be by your side no matter what. By discarding Yona like a rag doll, as she had done years ago, Lili had lost not only a precious friend, by her greatest ally.

Zeno watched how Su-won reacted to Yona. How he would look at her with bliss filled love. How his arm would wrap around her waist as they danced or moved through the crowd within the house. He also watched how she would react. How her blush would spread across her cheeks as he leaned over to whisper in her ear or how her eyes twinkled with joy at his words. She seemed happy and that made Zeno very happy for his friend.

Zeno saw Jae-ha's familiar face and chuckled as he saw Kija appear behind his boyfriend. Jae-ha was wearing red leather with a devil's tail swinging behind him while Kija was wearing a white and blue kimono with silver wings and yellow fur halo on his head. He shook his head as he chuckled when Yona caught sight of them while Hak tried, but failed, to escape Jae-ha grabbing him in a hug.

It was then that Zeno caught sight of Yona's friends coming up from the basement with one of the boy's, the blue haired one. He could've started laughing, but he thought the poor kid was embarrassed enough when he suddenly tripped over the devil tail he had on his waist and fell face first onto the short blond haired girl who giggled at his bright red face. The younger man obviously had, had too much to drink and he doubted the boy was even legal.

"Shin-ah is down." Zeno heard behind him. "I'm not cleaning up any vomit, no matter how much I'm being paid." The young man looked at Zeno, while the blond looked at him curiously. "I'm Yun, Yona's friend. I saw you telling off the bitch trio. Thanks. They're always causing Yona heartache or so I've heard."

"You're a friend of Yona's?" he asked having never met the boy.

"For the last month of so." he said. "My brother and I just moved from Saiko." he stated before looking back at Shin-ah who had been pulled off of the girl. "I'm sure Tao will take care of him." he stated before walking away.

Zeno smiled as he watched the younger man walk away before looking back towards Yona who had dragged one of her friends over to Hak and then proceeded to bully him into dancing with the girl. Hak made faces at her before sticking his tongue out at his sister who punched him in the shoulder causing him to laugh before he dragged the other girl onto the dance floor just as a slow song began to play, at the same time Su-won pulled Yona onto the dance floor and began to dance with her.

Zeno gave a nod as a decision came to his mind. Yes, combining their families was for the best. Just then a tap on his shoulder caught his attention. A young girl with a heart shaped face and her dark hair was cut into a pixie cut causing her bright eyes to shine brightly at him. "Hi. I'm Kaya, do you want to dance?" she asked.

In that instant Zeno felt his heart still and his breath escape him. She was so beautiful. "S-Sure." he stuttered and As he went out onto the dance floor he couldn't help but feel that coming to this party had been the right thing.

* * *

 

Morning came way too early for many in the frat house. Yona woke up in Su-won's arms and in his room no less! She was thankful they both were dressed though and found that she really wanted to remain in his arms. She was warm, comfy and he really didn't snore as he slept; unlike her brother Hak. Slowly she closed her eyes and listened to his deep breathing and beautiful heartbeat. She was so happy in this moment as she really didn't want to shatter it.

Su-won on the other hand could feel the soft lithe body next to his while his body began to respond to this feeling, he had to remind himself to behave. Slowly he moved his hand and began to thread his fingers through her hair. Letting loose a sigh as he moved his face so that he could breath in her scent before he had to get up and alleviate his other bodily needs. He moved her so that she could remain in bed and continue to sleep.

Walking out into the hall Su-won passed by Hak's open bedroom door.As he did so he could hear soft moans coming from the room and couldn't help but chuckle as he realized whose voice that was. Looks like Ayame got what she wanted. he thought with a smirk and a shake of his head as he headed into the bathroom. When he came out he found Kouren coming out of Tae-jun's room missing her pants and only in her panties and one of Tae-jun's oversized shirts. She smiled at him firefly as she went into the room he had just exited. Going downstairs he found Shin-ah passed out with a half naked Tao on the couch. Both were covered from the waist down and he found he really didn't want to know how those two had teamed up in the night, being that both had been very drunk.

As he entered the kitchen he found a heavenly scent drifting his way. He found that they still had guests there, Kija, Jae-ha and Zeno who was talking to one of Su-won's classmates; Kaya Shiro, he believed her name was. "Coffee?" Jae-ha inquired as he handed him a cup of the dark liquid heaven.

"Yes." he said as he sat down next to Su-won.

"Sorry for staying, but I couldn't leave once I met Miss Kaya." Zeno stated as he looked at the young woman.

"I had fun here." she said. "I'm glad I let my friends talk me into coming. Even if I did end up staying all night."

Zeno perked up as a thought entered his mind. "I have a limo outside. I can drive you back to you dorm." he saw her eyes widen. "Or I could walk you back." he said with hope filled eyes.

She smiled. "Perhaps we could walk together." she answered causing Zeno to beam happily as he stood up.

As the two left Jae-ha spoke up. "You know, I always feared he'd end up alone for many years to come, but I've never seen him so smitten." he stated as he sat down next to Kija. "Last night was fun."

Kija gave a nod at Su-won. "It was. You had quite the party going."

"Thank-you." he said tiredly. "We'll have to begin tearing things down and returning them to Yona later." he yawn.

"So," Jae-ha began seriously. "what are your plans for our dear Yona now that the party is over and that come Monday she'll be returning to her school?"

Su-won gave a sigh. "I know she must return to school, and I'm all for her finishing high school and going on to college. I just hope she'll allow me to continue being apart of her life." he smiled. "I truly care about her."

"So the fact that the two of you shared a bed last night has nothing to do with that?" Jae-ha inquired, his demeanor taking on a dangerous tone.

"Nothing happened last night." he said with determination entering his eyes. "I would never harm her. I care deeply for her and I'm willing to wait until she ready to advance our relationship. I've only known her a week!"

"Yet you are a red blooded male." Jae-ha countered and as Su-won opened his mouth to argue, Jae-ha continued. "However, I'm glad to see that you are an honorable one." He looked over to the kitchen doorway in time to see Hak coming into the room looking happy with a large smile on his face. Jae-ha chuckled as the raven haired young man grabbed a cup of coffee from the stove and sat down next to his friend. "I hope you were safe in your activities last night."

Hak choked on the hot liquid before glaring at the other man. "Of course. I'm not stupid." he muttered as a blush appeared on his face.

After a few minutes of silence noise from upstairs signaled the other residents of the home awakening. Jae-ha stood up and began to fry eggs and bacon while Kija poured glasses filled with juice as one by one the girls followed by the other young men of the house began to show up. The youngest male, Yun, tiredly walked into the room looking a bit disheveled, but otherwise okay. Food was handed out as conversation began to pick up. By the end of the meal Yona's friends slowly began to pick up their things before leaving. Yun, got his money for helping out with the party, as Yona went upstairs to dress before she had to begin the tedious cleanup and soon the return of her boring life at school. Giving a deep sigh she decided not to e bothered by those thoughts and just enjoy the last day she had with Su-won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: As promised, another update. Monday I'll update Ruby Sky. ^_^ I've been ignoring that story for a week.


	17. We Are Family

**Chapter 17** : _We Are Family_

* * *

 

Returning to school the following day, Yona found herself wanting to text Su-won at all times of the day; but refrained from doing so. It was even harder to stop herself from checking in on him when she met her friends at the arcade after school. The sounds of games going off muffled most sounds around her from other customers as her friends began to talk about their exploits."I can't believe you slept with Tae-jun." she heard Tao say to her sister as they played a gun game that held very little interest to her.

"He was cute." was her reply as the zombie in front of her, on the screen, died from its head exploding. "Plus, technically we didn't even go all the way. He passed out half way through it." the two shared a laugh at that causing Yona to shake her head as she began to count her tokens for the dance machine. "What about you and Shin-ah?"

"Uh." Tao blushed. "It was over rather quick, but it was very effective and pleasurable." Her sister raised an eyebrow. "We basically did it without any foreplay." she explained. "Thankfully I'm on the pill."

Kouren gave a nod. "Comes in handy." she said as the last zombie died on the screen.

The two girls then looked at Ayame. "What about you?" Tao inquired with a quirk of her brow.

"Did you get Hak to teach you the pleasures of the flesh?" Kouren laughed at the bright blush that spread across Ayame's face.

"Yes." she said as her face grew even redder. "He was...very thorough." she gave a dreamy look. "He has this trick with his finger that really made me scream with pleasure as he curled it..." she paused as she saw Yona cover her ears and laughed.

"You do realize the ick factor in knowing you slept with my brother, right?" Yona asked. "I'm happy for you and I'm so happy you and Hak are together, because that makes you my sister if you end up together; but I don't wanna know the details."

Ayame chuckled before poking her shoulder. "That's because Su-won didn't pop your cherry." she laughed loudly when Yona dropped her tokens as her face turned bright pink."

"Are we going to do this, or not?" she asked pointing to the dance machine. The girls chuckled as they paired off into teams and began a dance off between each other. Hips swaying, bodies sweating with their hearts beating fast and quickly as their songs ended a half hour later.

* * *

 

Yona entered her home an hour after school ended, went up to her room and began to do her school work. As she finished her arithmetic she heard her phone go off with a text. Opening it she smiled when she saw it was from Su-won.

 **Su-won** : _Was thinking of you today. I hope your day back to school was alright._

She smiled at his text and began to write her own. _It was fine._ School is as boring as always. She then pressed send. A moment later another text came.

 **Su-won** : _Same here, though Tae-jun made a joke today that got him thrown out of our class we have together._ He left a laughing emoticon next to the end of his sentence. _Hak just got done yelling at him for being an idiot, which led Tae-jun to challenge him in saying Hak was a bigger idiot. I lost interest after that though._

Yona began chuckling as she could see Hak giving Tae-jun a certain look that said oh yeah? _LoL. I doubt Hak will leave that go._

 **Su-won** : _I want to see you soon._

Yona's heart began to pound against her chest as she looked at that last text. Her cheeks flushed at his words. _When?_ she texted as she smiled.

 **Su-won** : _Soon._

A kissy face emoticon appeared on that text causing Yona to squeal mentally. _Yes!_ She thought as she tried to calm herself. _I wonder how soon, soon is?_ She wondered when she heard her phone ding again.

 **Su-won** : _gtg._

Pouting, Yona put her phone down with a puff of air leaving her lips before she stood up and went to her closet to search for some clean pj's before she went to the bathroom to bathe. Taking a long soak, she laid back in the deep tub and sighed as the warm water seemed to hug her body as she stayed in the warm water a little longer than she normally would. Once she was done, dressed and had cleaned up her mess, Yona went downstairs to the kitchen to begin dinner. Upon walking into the kitchen she found Tae-woo sitting at the table looking depressed.

"What's wrong Tae-woo?" she asked him as she opened the cupboards to look through them.

He gave a deep sigh before he laid his head on his arms. "I think Lili is cheating on me." he said sadly. "She hasn't returned any of my texts and won't answer her phone." he gave her a sad look as he looked up at her. "What do I do?"

Yona could feel his eyes on her form as she tried not to look directly at him. Truthfully, she thought he could do so much better than having a girlfriend like Lili. "You should go talk to her before making any rash decisions." she stated as she pulled out some angel hair noodles and sauce. "Don't assume anything or listen to rumors, before you talk to her face to face."

He gave a nod in agreement. "Okay." he said as he stood from his seat to begin. helping her with dinner. It was something he found he liked to do when he wasn't feeling up to doing anything else.

Yona smiled at the sixteen year old young man that had become her younger brother years ago. Even though they were a year apart, Tae-woo had gone through a growth spurt a couple of months ago during the summer and was now a full foot taller than she was. He could now grab the strainer that was above the stove without using a step stool like she did.

"Spaghetti?" he asked gaining a nod. "Can we have the cheesy meat balls with it?"

"Only if you get them out of the freezer." she said causing him to chuckle as he dashed over to the refrigerator and began to look through the freezer. "Check and see if there is any garlic bread."

He pulled a box out. "Yep!" he yelled happily as he pulled out a bag of meatballs.

Thirty minutes after the two began dinner the rest of their family began showing up. Mundok began complaining about his joints making noises which had Tae-yeon laughing as he told about how the other kids thought Mundok had packing bubbles under his clothes when he walked which had the older man yelling that it was just his joints. Yona laughed as Han-dae began making old man jokes which earned him a bonk on the head from Mundok.

As she and Tae-woo put the food out for everybody, and their family began to eat, Yona found herself feeling warm and happy inside. Yes, she'd been a little down since leaving the frat house yesterday, but she now realized how lucky she was to be able to come home to her family and never have to worry about the things her new boyfriend had to worry about, like keeping his clan from starting a turf war or trying to stop another clan from hurting his family. It made her happy to know she didn't have to worry about such things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I only have 3 chapters left!!!! I'm excited. ^_^


	18. The New Normal

**Chapter 18** : _The New Normal_

* * *

 

White powdered snow began falling from the sky once again as Yona sat in her art class barely listening to the teacher who continued to drone on about the color palate and how choosing the right colors that went with each other was essential. Her phone began to vibrate in her messenger bag next to her desk. She snuck her hand inside as the teacher turned towards the board to talk about a famous Koukain artist that used light as his signature in his paintings. Flipping the phone on, she read the message and smiled broadly at it before quickly returning her attention to what the teacher was saying.

Once the class was over, Yona quickly made her way to her gym class. Once her bag was safely in her locker in the girls locker room, she began to undress before anybody could walk into the room. By the time Lili and her girls had come into the room Yona was already dressed in her dark blue gym pants with a red and white stripe on the sides and white gym shirt that had a red and blue stripe on her left shoulder. She was just finishing up with her matching sneakers when she heard Ayura's voice.

"How are things going with you and Tae-woo?" Ayura ask as she opened her locker that was behind Yona's.

"He's so boring lately!" Lili complained. "My father says that in order to bring honor upon our family that I'm to marry him though." she sounded so annoyed at that prospect.

"Why him though?" Tetora inquired as she began to undress.

Yona knew she should leave before they noticed her, but this was her brother they were talking about. She slowly began to brush her long hair back and tie it into a bun as she continued to eaves drop on their conversation.

"Something about him being related to an influential family." she said. Yona could practically hear her roll her eyes at that.

"I thought he was Yona's brother through adoption?" Ayura asked with a bit of sarcasm.

There was a snort. "His parents died before Yona's Dad kicked the bucket." Lili said with an attitude appearing in her voice. "Car accident. Mundok adopted him, then Yona's Dad died."

"Oh!" Both her cousins said in unison.

"Dad won't tell me who his family is, but I'm to play nice with Yona because of it." Lili said, sounding annoyed once again. "Even Cousin Zeno told me to be nice or else."

"Or else?" Tetora inquired. "You don't think what happened to Kye-sook would happen to you?"

Silence was her answer and Yona was now wondering what Zeno did to this Kye-sook. It's best I don't know. she thought as she remembered that Zeno was the leader of his Yakuza clan and she really did not want to know what illegal things he was doing. Taking her glasses off and placing in her contacts she quickly closed her locker as quietly as she could before snapping the lock in place. Yona ran out of the locker room just as the rest of her gym classmates entered the room.

Today was volleyball practice with her and Lili chosen as the two team captains. Her team won with a score of twenty-five to fifteen. Lili wasn't very good at serving and those who were, weren't even put into play. Yona would take out one team member and replace them with another every few minutes to ensure everybody got a chance to play; which allowed every to have fun.

Once class was over she went to shower quickly. She hated showering in the locker room, but had no choice today. She was meeting somebody after school and she had to smell good in order not to offend anybody. She could hear the other girls chatting with one another before going silent. Yona knew this was because Lili had entered the room. It was a daily routine that had begun after the Halloween Party. Lili had become so much of a snooty bully that those who had barely liked her before now ignored her like the plague.

Finishing in the shower Yona stepped out in time to see Lili had stepped out of her stall across from her. She turned her eyes down and walked away without speaking. She really didn't like the showers.

She put on her white knee length skirt after drying on and placing her underwear on. She then put on her long sleeved dark blue sailor top with the red bow and white collar. Her dark blue socks gave her trouble because they liked to bunch up around her ankles as she tried to pull them up her calf. Once those were on she put on her black loafers and quickly left the locker room after she grabbed her messenger bag.

Pulling out her phone she checked for any other messages only to find one text that said _I'm outside_. This caused her to smile, not because of the message itself but because of who it was from. Grabbing her coat from the main hall she exited the school. She quickly found a lot of the girls starring at something out front. As she came closer she saw Lili was wide eyed at who was waiting there by the front gate.

Yona ignored her and her cousins as she walked straight towards the red volvo with the black tinted windows. The blond man leaning against the car was dressed in black slacks, a long tan trench coat that came to his knees and a red knitted scarf around his neck. He took off the sunglasses that he'd been wearing and smiled down at her as she stopped in front of him. Grabbing the dangling end of his scarf she pulled him down and kissed his lips. Instantly she could hear the other girls begin talking in hushed words.

The blond smiled as he pulled back. "Missed me?" he asked as his eyes danced with amusement at her actions.

"Maybe." she teased. "Did you miss me Su-won?" she asked as he took her book bag.

"Yes." he answered immediately before he opened the door to the car before walking around the car and getting inside the back other way.

Yona wanted to giggle as she saw Hak in the driver's seat with Ayame in the passenger's. Her best friend looked at her. "Ready?" she asked with joy coming off her in waves.

After the party back in October, Ayame had gone off and taken the exit test earlier than she had said she would. She was done with high school and come spring, she'd be off to the university that Hak was going to. Yona on the other hand was going to finish with everybody else come June. Come fall of next year, she'd be joining her brother, best friend and Su-won at the university.

Ayame and Hak had gotten even more serious over the last couple of months and were officially dating. As for herself and Su-won, they were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship. She loved it when he'd show up unexpectedly by himself or like today, come and pick her up from school with their friends.

This was her new normal and it left her feeling happy and sure of everything in her life. She no longer cared what Lili said or did. Her words no longer had the still or venom they once held. She was done being the victim of her class drama queen.

"So where are we going?" she asked only gaining smirks as her answer.

* * *

 

As they entered the theater, Yona found herself glad that she'd been able to change into the long sleeved light blue floor length dress. Ayame, as it turned out, had already been dressed. Hak and Su-won too were dressed formally. She really was thankful they'd stopped at her home for twenty minutes before heading to Fuuga. Once seated, they all waited patiently for the play to begin.

As the play began, Yona was surprised to see Jae-ha walked out on stage dressed as a butler and gave the entire theater a smile that would melt most women's hearts and perhaps a few guys too. It took her all of two minutes into the play realize that this was a play based off of the manga black butler and begins to giggle mentally as she realized that Jae-ha was playing Sebastian Michaelis. She loved it, of course because he played the part to perfection. When he said his most famous line, "I am simply one he'll of a butler" Yona couldn't hold it back and buried her face into Su-won's side to muffle her laughter in his coat. This caused her whole frame to begin shaking from her laughter.

Su-won wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him. It took her several minutes to get a hold of her laughter before she looked up at him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I was prepared to hear Jae-ha say those words." she said quietly. "It was just too funny and I couldn't hold it back."

He smiled into the darkness at her. "It's okay." he said softly. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." he leaned down and captured her lips with his own, causing Yona to sigh as his tongue asked for permission to enter her mouth and deepen their kissed. She, of course, granted him full access. Soon his hand reached behind her head and began to run his fingers through her hair. His fingers massaged her scalp as he explored her mouth thoroughly. When he pulled away from her mouth, Yona found that she couldn't stop the soft moan from escaping her lips. Of course that meant Hak and Ayame had heard her causing them to look towards the duo; Ayame with amusement, Hak with annoyance.

The rest of the night went without incident, though Su-won seemed to gain some wondering hand as he placed his hand on her thigh; which caused her to blush. She moved his hand into hers after several minutes before whispering in his ear. "Behave."

He chuckled. "You make it so hard to do so." he whispered back but did as she told him.

When the play was over, the two of them escaped to the outside as Ayame and Hak went to relieve themselves. Jae-ha hunted them down after he had changed into his street clothes. "I knew I saw somebody I knew." he said as he pointed at Yona.

Yona giggled. "You were great Jae-ha." she said as he bent over to hug her.

"And you two were being naughty." he said causing Yona to blush with embarrassment. "But I guess I can't blame him, you are breathtaking in that beautiful blue dress."

Yona smiled and was about to say something when she heard Kija's voice. "BUGS!" he yelled causing Yona to look towards him. She found him by the curve by their car.

Jae-ha chuckled. "Yeah, a bug terminator was in our building earlier, I guess he found some bugs." he said gaining a chuckle from his dearest friend.

Yona looked towards Su-won. "He's deathly afraid of bugs." she explained.

"Has he ever told you why?" Jae-ha inquired.

"A true friend never reveals another friend's deepest darkest secret." she replied as she looked away from Jae-ha who was now smirking.

"Good to know." he said softly before giving her hug good-bye before he left to go calm down his boyfriend.

"Let's go home?" Yona asked him gaining a nod from Su-won as they left to go find their friends and end the night.

* * *

 

When they arrived at Mundok's home, Yona took a hold of Su-won's hand and led him inside. "I think it's time you met Mundok." she said as she watched Hak suddenly drive off.

"Eh?" Su-won questioned as he too noticed that Hak had left him behind.

Yona giggled at the deer-in-the-headlights look that Su-won suddenly had come across his face. Tugging his hand she led him inside and wasn't surprised to find Mundok sitting cross legged by the large fireplace with some tea in his hand. Leading Su-won inside Yona closed the door behind them just as Mundok looked up at them, a smile crossing his lips as the two sat down in front of him and began to talk about how they met. When they were both done talking Mundok spoke.

"Do you love her?" he asked Su-won giving him the best glare with his one good eye.

Su-won returned the glare with a look of determination. "Yes." he answered truthfully.

Mundok gave them a nod. "Then don't hurt her or else." the threat was very real. Su-won was certain he'd end up buried somewhere without anybody being able to find him if he did end up hurting Yona.

"I won't." He promised. It was a promise he knew he could keep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, I'm sad now. Only 2 chapters left to this story. The image is the picture of Yona's school uniform. I hope I described it correctly. ^_^


	19. The Future Awaits

**Chapter 19** : _The Future Awaits_

* * *

 

Yona could've started laughing when Su-won entered her room. "It's...very..." he grimaced. "pink."

Giggling into her hand she spoke. "When Mundok took me in, he had no room for a young girl; and had no idea what to do with me." she smiled as he sat down next to her on the canopy full size bed that had sheen pink and white curtains on it. "So Hak said that Mundok should give me the biggest room, as a joke." this made him chuckle as he got comfortable on the pink, red and white quilt that was laid on her bed. "So he gave me his room and constructed a new room for himself downstairs by the laundry room, then painted my new room pink and because I'm a girl." she smiled as the memory surfaced. "At the time I didn't really care for the big room and would often sneak downstairs and curl up on the couch. It wasn't until a year later that I was thankful for the big, private room." she then heard the door crack open and saw Tae-yeon rubbing his eyes with hid baby blanket in hand. "Excuse me." she said as she went over to the little boy and picked him up to take him back to his room.

Su-won looked over at the pictures that were on the wall near the bed. Standing up, he walked over to them. In the center of all the pictures was an image of a dark haired man and a red haired woman holding a tiny red haired girl that was about two or three who was smiling brightly at the camera. The image above it was a picture of the child a few years older grasping a raven haired boy with her arms around his next from behind. She looked like she was trying to choke him by the look on the boy's face. He chuckled as he recognized the boy as a young Hak. The picture kiddie corner to this one, but left to the first one was of a pale skinned boy with zits on his face and was blushing at being hugged by a long dark haired boy who also had an arm around Yona. All three were laughing and smiling. _So, she's known Kija and Jae-ha a long time. This picture looks to have been taken in middle school._ The picture below the first picture was of Hak, another raven haired boy, a blond boy, Mundok, Yona and the younger boy he had just seen. Su-won smiled at the smile on her face in the picture. _She is truly happy there._ The final picture taken was a picture of him and her dancing together at the Halloween party. It had been taken by one of her friends and had been taken during a slow dance. The utter look of love was evident in the photo as the two starred into one another's eyes during the dance.

Upon hearing her step into the room, Su-won turned around in time to see her give a deep sigh. "You okay?" he asked as he walked around the bed towards her.

Yona gave a nod before she began to take out her contacts in order to put her glasses back on. "Tae-yeon has nightmares sometimes and needs reassurance that everything is alright in order to fall back to sleep." she then sat back down on her bed.

"I see." he stated as he followed her to her bed before he leaned down to kiss her.

When their lips met this time, it seemed to ignite a desire in them both. With both hands cupping her face, on either side, he pressed for her give him entrance and she gave him permission by opening her mouth to allow him to explore her more thoroughly, like he had tried to do earlier that night. She gave a content sigh as their bodies slowly fell against her bed. With his body now on top of hers, it allowed him to explore her more fully than he had been able to previously. One hand moved from her face down her neck, where he could feel her pulse quicken under his fingertips. He broke the kiss to look at her eyes and make sure he could continue.

Yona sighed against his lips as his hands moved from her neck to her hips. Slowly, as his lips moved against hers sensually, his left hand moved up her hip to her side, moving under her breast; teasing her. His hand brushed against the side of her breast before going back to her cheek, where he once again deepened his kiss until they both were left gasping lightly for air.

Slowly, agonizingly so, he moved his body off of hers; leaving Yona feeling bereft. He groaned as he felt himself stir at the sight of her lips swollen from their kissing. Swallowing hard, he tried to calm himself down. _It's getting harder to not go further with her._ He thought as he touched her cheek and began kissing her again. _I want to go further, but we're not ready for that._ He pulled his lips away and leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you." he whispered to her.

Yona felt her cheeks flush deeply at his admission. "I love you too, Su-won." she admitted back to him as she felt her heart quicken at the confession.

"Marry me?" he asked as a slight smirk appeared on his lips at the shocked look on her face. "You don't have to answer yet. I can wait years for your answer, but I want you to understand that if you say yes, that you'll be loved and that your every need will be tended to. There is nothing I won't do to ensure your happiness."

Yona sat up at this before looking at him. "I will need to think about this." she said. "I'm still in high school. I want to attend university and travel for awhile before settling down."

"I know." he stated. "I only want you to know that I want you to be apart of my future. No matter where your life leads you, I want to be apart of this journey you'll be taking." he threaded his fingers with hers. "You have captured me and I never want you to let me go."

Yona cupped his face with her hands before she brought his lips to hers. "I'll give you my answer after I graduate." she said softly against his lips.

After they pulled away, Su-won cocked an eyebrow. "Your high school graduation or university?"

She gave him a giggle before hoping off of the bed and gave him a quick kiss before she gathered her things to go to the bathroom and change. As she left the room she spoke. "That's for me to know." she said before she gave him a wink then left him.

Feeling frustrated Su-won fell against the bed and gave a deep groan. Taking a deep breath, he placed his hand on his forehead and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. Looking up at the canopy, he noticed that there were pictures tapped onto the canvas and smiled as he saw both old and new pictures. A large picture of him and her smiling at the camera. This picture had been taken of them at his apartment during thanksgiving break. Behind him in the picture he could see Ju-doh and Hak arguing about the security of the household. The picture was a good one because of the warm memory it brought on.

When Yona walked back into her room wearing her fuzzy pajama bottoms and long sleeved shirt that said jingle bells on it, she found Su-won passed out with his hand behind his head. He looked so innocent and sweet as he slept. Pulling her cell phone out she took a picture of him sleeping. Then snuggling into the bed she pulled his free arm around her before laying her head on his chest before taking another picture. Sitting her phone to the side, Yona pulled a loose blanket from the end of her bed and laid it over them both before falling asleep with him and dreaming of their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Only one chapter left! I may post that Tuesday night, along with the picture that inspired this story.


	20. Extra

**Chapter 20** : _Epilogue (extra)_

* * *

 

5 years later....

Yona sighed happily as she jumped onto the white fluffy blankets of the nice king sized bed. After graduating high school she had attended the University of Kuuto and began taking art and writing classes. Then after two years, Su-won graduated, along with Hak and Shin-ah while Tae-jun ended up leaving without graduating. Heuk-chi graduated in the top of his class in the science department and went onto the University of Saiko for further education in the science development department.

After her third year, Yona transferred her classes to a University of Arts in Paris, France; where she had spent the last two years in. While she continued her education in both becoming an artist and a writer, Yona and Su-won continued their relationship through using skype. It wasn't the same and she missed him immensely, however he did make it a point to show up in Paris on important dates, like her birthday, their anniversary and of course holidays.

As the years had passed, Yona found herself falling in even more love with her boyfriend. Su-won would do some of the most romantic things for her. For their anniversary he had taken her to Madrid where they spent Halloween week where they enjoyed some of the festival's and customs in Spain. It was romantic and full of fun. Then for her birthday he drove her around in Tuscany in the wine country. She was tempted many times in saying yes to his question that he had asked many years ago, but still remained silent in her answer.

However as of late, neither of them had, had much time for either of themselves. Yona was busy working at the museum and finishing up school in the next month; while Su-won was busy helping Zeno tie up loose ends with the wedding plans between him and Kaya, Su-won's second cousin. After Tae-woo and Lili's nasty public break-up that had been caught on tape and uploaded to the internet, the two clans had been about to pull away from each other until Su-won recalled that Zeno and Kaya had been dating in the shadows. It had been the perfect way in uniting the two clans. A clan leader marrying a beloved cousin of the other clan leader and come May, it would be a fairytale wedding.

As Yona gave another tired sigh, she slowly turned onto her side when she noticed a piece of paper laying on the other side of her bed. Picking it up, she opened the folded paper and found her eyes widening. It was then she sat up quickly and found dozens of these tiny pieces of paper folded on the bed, leading off the bed and off towards her balcony. Each one said the same thing and each one caused her heart to beat faster until she stood off of the bed and took off towards where the paper trail would her to the open loft balcony doors. She saw the wind was blowing the sheer white curtains and moved towards them until she passed into the night air. She then covered her mouth with her hands when she saw Su-won standing there wearing a formal light blue shirt and black pants. His hair was pulled back and he had those black rimmed glasses on that brought out his bright blue eyes. He was on one knee with a box in his hand that held a single diamond ring in it and with Paris all a glow as their backdrop, Yona felt that she couldn't breathe.

Oh my God. She felt tears coming to her eyes. "Yes." she said as her emotions got the better of and dropped the piece of paper in her hand before running over to him and kissing him breathless.

On the ground the small paper simply read to words. **_Marry Me._**

* * *

 

Yona moaned as she felt Su-won's lips travel down her throat as his hands lifted her up and pressed her back against the wall as he pressed his body against her from the front. She pulled his mouth away from her neck to her lips briefly before her hands began to undo his tie and buttoned up shirt. She moaned as she felt one of the pink straps of her bridesmaid's dress fell off her shoulder and was followed by heated wet kisses. Her dress bunched up around her hips as he moved his body between her legs. They were both moaning and needed to be with each other so badly. He gripped her hips and began grinned his need against her heated core causing them to both groan at the action.

Zeno and Kaya had gotten married. The wedding had taken place in Kuuto in the wedding hall at the little church that overlooked the city upon a hill. The church had been decorated in white flowers and pink candles. The bridesmaids had worn pink and white dresses, mostly pink though. Each bridesmaid wore a crown of flowers and carried a candle in their hands. The wedding took place at night, which allowed the candles to give the church a beautiful glow.

The bride had worn a white strapless heart shaped dress with a pink ribbon going around her waist and going the length of her train behind her. The back of the corset was pink as the front had tiny white gems threaded into it. Kaya wore a white and pink diamond tiara with her veil. Her hair had been curled and came to a stop at her shoulders. She was breathtakingly beautiful and Zeno seemed to have agreed as he looked stunned as she had walked down the aisle.

After the wedding, they had all moved to the large reception hall next to the church where everybody had begun to eat Yun's scrumptious dinner that he had prepared for the two clans. It was a traditional beef brisket dinner with a vegetable, rice and potatoes as the sides. Sparkling wine was passed around, along with sake and within moments everybody was a bit happier. The toasts were made, which led to laughter and then the dancing begun.

By the end of the night, most of the guests were drunk; Yona included. She had searched for Su-won and had found him looking tiredly up at the night sky. She had closed the balcony door, which had left them outside as everybody else stayed inside. The cool spring air seeming to help clear her head as she moved over to her fiancee. As she leaned against the wall next to him, she had leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Tired?" he inquired as he looked towards her.

She shook her head no. "Just getting comfy." she said before she felt him move.

"Want to get more comfortable?" he asked, his eyes seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. Before she could answer him, he began to kiss her as if he was a man who hadn't kissed a woman in a thousand years and she was his first in all those years.

In that moment, Yona decided to pour all of her love into that single kiss. Within moments it grew heated as he began to touch her in ways he'd never done before. As he lifted her off of her feet and wrapped her legs around his waist, a small voice in the back of her mind said it was a bad idea, but how could this be bad? She found her hands unbuttoning his shirt with hands as she kissed him heatedly. Teeth nipped lips, jawlines and necks as they continued their quick make out session that was quickly evolving into something else.

With all his strength Su-won pulled back and found the lustfilled gaze of his fiancee causing him to freeze in that spot and knew they would not be able to stop soon. Grasping her hand, he kissed her fingers. Letting her feet touch the ground, he pulled her wrist as he led her away to finish what they had started in a more private location.

* * *

 

9 months later…

Yona laid back panting heavily as sweat began running down her forehead in rivets. Across the hall from her she could hear Kaya's screams and gave a deep groan as a contraction came through her body. As pain seared through her, Yona kept the hand within her grasp close. A scream tore its way through her throat as that pain increased; which caused her to squeeze that had within her own. She glared at Su-won as he went to complain.

"Don't. You. Dare." she growled at him as she felt another contraction coming on. "You. Did. This." she groaned as the pain swept through her.

Her doctor, Kija, looked a little paler than normal as he told her that the head was out. _Thank goodness._ Was her first thought followed quickly by,  _ONLY THE HEAD?_

Out in the waiting room was her family, the some of Yamomoto clansmen and six members of the Won clan, along with a bunch of security guards, Hak being among them. This was of very little comfort to Yona, as she was in the middle of pushing a human being out of her and into the world of the living.

Panting more, she gave another cry as she pushed once again. The vice grip of the contraction had her wanting to die. _How could women do this over and over again?_ she wondered deliriously as a whimper came from her lips. She felt the baby slip from her body, inch by inch and suddenly gave a surprising gasp as the last bit of the child was expelled from her body causing her to fall back against the cushions behind her. Her sweat drenched hair was being pushed back as by her husband's hands as Su-won whispered words of pride and love. She was so tired and she was only half done.

The baby's first cries caught her attention for all of about a minute before Yona was crying out in pain once more as its twin began to come quickly, too quickly. As three contractions passed suddenly the second identical twin came out hollering on top of it's lungs.

When they had first found out that she was pregnant it had taken them for a surprise when her obgyn told her she was expecting twins. In her sixth month they had decided to try and figure out the sex of the babies, but unfortunately the twins had, had their back to them; which meant they had to wait another few weeks to find out. The second time they tried hadn't been successful either, as the twins once again had their backs towards them. After that Yona had decided that the twins knew when they were trying to find out what they were. Then ten hours ago Kaya went into labor, which meant the two clans had the convene upon this hospital. That's when suddenly six hours ago, her contractions began and Kija took control of her situation and things progressed from there.

Yona felt her baby placed against her chest and looked down at the still crying baby, a pink blanket was placed over its body. "A girl?" she asked tiredly.

Su-won bent down with second. "Twin girls." he said. "They have red hair." he stated as he softly touched the second as he balances the first in his other arm.

"Actually it's strawberry blond." Kija stated softly as he motioned for the nurses to take the babies. "They'll be taken to the nursery." he explained. "After they are given a full check up."

Yona sighed softly before she felt a slight pain and her body finished the birthing process as the after birth was taken care of. Afterwards Yona fell asleep as her body seemed to know that she needed rest.

When Yona woke up, she found herself watching Su-won holding both of their children; one in each arm. He was telling them how he met their mother and how it all started with a party several years ago where their uncle introduced him to the most beautiful woman in the entire world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So this is the extra final chapter along with the image that inspired this story. The picture is done by Sensei.
> 
> Thank-you for reading this story. I will now focus on my Gems series and hopefully finish it up within a year or so. ^_^


End file.
